


Planet M

by WolfyWithSunglasses



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: But also with powers AU?, Complicated Plot, Crushes, Dorks, F/F, F/M, High School, Kate is Billy's bff, M/M, Politics, Romance, Teddy is the new Skrull emperor, There are like 3 universes, Vision is a dad, Wanda is a mom, but not really, inspired by House of M, kind of, no powers au, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWithSunglasses/pseuds/WolfyWithSunglasses
Summary: His sky was purple. The color of the universe was purple. All species bathed in the color purple. Planet M was no exception. Only one city occupied this planet, yet there were millions of inhabitants, whom all seemingly were humanoid. Some carried the power of sorcery or mutations, some both. That’s what Lord Magneto wished for. “If you hadn’t made me go outside we wouldn’t be in this mess!”“You always blame me when we end up in trouble,” Tommy countered annoyed and louder than he had expected. He took a step forward. “Oh, it’s never my fault,” he said in his best Billy-voice.





	1. Universe 3:  Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Yeah, this is my first fanfic for this fandom. The characters are probably pretty ooc, but I tried. Same about all the spelling mistakes and so on. I'm not finished writing this. I started thinking that maybe I could just finish writing all of it before I decide to publish it. Look at me now, I'm not. I know I'm failing already.
> 
> If you like what I write, please tell me. Do you have some constructive criticism, please share. I like learning from my mistakes.

His sky was purple. The color of the universe was purple. All species bathed in the color purple. Planet M was no exception. Only one city occupied this planet, yet there were millions of inhabitants, whom all seemingly were humanoid. Some carried the power of sorcery or mutations, some both. That is what Lord Magneto wished for.

Billy watched the purple sky and the way the white clouds seemed to move slowly. He felt wind blow through his dark hair and it made the hair on his neck stand. The red cape hugged him from behind, and he turned to his brother, so it could not do that anymore. It was uncomfortable and annoying.

The twins were seated on top of the synagogue, made out of metal. It was an impressive building, big enough for thousands of people to enter and strong enough to stand any storm or war. They had been taught that it was the first building that their grandfather had built when he set his foot down at the planet. Billy had read that it was the second building their grandfather had built. What he had built first was not written in any books, he had tried asking his grandfather but he always avoided the question.

Tommy was surveying the area around them. He sat cross-legged and leaned forwards with his right hand shielding his eyes. From the roof they could see all kinds of tall buildings and the flying traffic. Cars were not allowed to fly across the synagogue, so they were safe on the roof as long as no one discovered them.

Billy crossed his arms over his chest and sent Tommy an unimpressed look. He opened his mouth to speak but Tommy lifted up his finger.

“Not my fault,” Tommy said and stood up. “Technically not my fault. You blew up the car,” he finished as Billy opened his mouth to speak.

“I blew up the car because you made me do it,” Billy threw back annoyed. The blame was on both of them. He admitted that in his own head, not that he’d tell Tommy that. Never. Tommy had suggested that he’d go outside and do something for once, because reading is apparently boring and useless. So, figuring that they’d never be allowed to do so, because they had always been rejected, they dressed up and snuck outside. Billy was still at least fifty percent certain of that their dad knew they had snuck off. He always knew what was going on.

Now, back to the story, they’d snuck off and decided to run off to the park. Tommy was planning to show off to some of the younger kids they knew played there. Because who is easier to show off to then small children that haven’t gotten their powers manifested yet? Then of course this girl who introduced herself as Kate came along. All the children got interested in how good she was at shooting arrows and ignored Tommy, who seemed to get a weird crush on her. Billy had to admit that she had been pretty cool.

Now how this ended up with him destroying a car. Well, Tommy suggested that he, Billy, could do some cool stuff to that would totally blow their minds. So he suggested that Kate could shoot an arrow and that Billy could stop it and/or make it disappear, the goal was kind of unclear for Billy.

Kate had said that it would be interesting. She took her bow and sent an arrow towards a tree that stood tall by a couple of swings. Tommy had punched Billy’s shoulder and he had honestly tried. He had felt the magic float through his body, trough his veins and up to his eyes as he chanted _IwanttostopthearrowIanttostopthearrowIwantostopthearrow._ A loud intake of breath had soared through the crowd, the arrow had vanished. Or so Billy had thought but as he forgot himself and turned, a loud bang and a couple of screams stopped his movements. The power floating through his body made him bend forward in pain and screw his eyes shut.

_“Hey, are you okay Billy?” Two strong hands had gripped his shoulders._

He had blown up a car. A couple of men dressed in the Planet M’s police uniforms had shouted at them and started chasing them which had lead to them sitting on top of the synagogue.

Tommy pressed his hands together and pointed them in his directions. “Alright, I admit it. We share the blame. Let’s say ten ninety.”

“If you hadn’t made me go outside we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“You always blame me when we end up in trouble,” Tommy countered annoyed and louder than he had expected. He took a step forward. “Oh, it’s never my fault,” he said in his best Billy-voice.

Billy groaned in annoyance. “Okay, fine. I’m being a little unfair, but you got us in this situation.”

“Your interpretation of the situation,” Tommy said and ignored Billy’s statement of the fault being his. “And no one will know that it was you- us, we just have to avoid the cops and get back home before they can catch us.” He said it like it was simple. Billy didn’t feel like arguing anymore. What he wanted was to get home and forget this.

He let his mind wander back to the incident for a couple of seconds. _Hey, are you okay Billy?_ No one had actually said that. He had heard it and felt some hands on his shoulders but no one had did that. It had been weird. He had felt them touch him, grip his shoulders in worry, but not one of the people who had been there had touched him. Was it his magic?

“Oh shit,” Tommy said. He had decided to ignore Billy and was no watching the street under them. Yellow and black uniformed people ran up the street and pointed at them. He pushed Billy out of his thoughts. “We have been spotted.”  

They hurried over down the nearby tree they had climb to get on top of the building, over the brick wall and onto the street behind the synagogue. Hurriedly they looked around for a escape with the muffled shouts from the police behind them. It seemed like they had approximately five different escape routes in between buildings, all small passages between tall buildings. On each side of the synagogue were cafes. Some people watched the scene with interest.

“Teleport us,” Tommy shouted as he grabbed onto Billy’s shoulder and pushed him forward in between one of the cafes and an apartment block. Billy closed his eyes as the wind blew in his face. He was happy that Tommy had inherited their uncle’s powers, but the speed made it almost too difficult to speak.

“I can’t,” he replied. _Tried to reply._

They, or Billy hung onto Tommy, ran across occupied roads and through alleyways and towards the giant hedge-wall that shielded the mansion from the city.

Their home, also known as the M-Mansion, was located at the side of the city, which could be a bit of an absurd description, since the whole planet was a city. Well, the whole planet wasn’t just a city. More specific, the city covered the whole planet except for a big area where a giant forest was locared. A fence protected it from the city. It was one of their main sources of oxygen.

Tommy decided to take a harsh turn to the road they had snuck out of. Billy felt like vomiting.  It didn’t get better when he continued to do so around the hedge. He suddenly stopped and let go of Billy and let him fall forward onto the grass. He rested his head on the ground to collect himself. The world was definitely spinning and he could almost feel his lunch resurface. Great.

“It’s not here,” Tommy said panicked. “It’s not here. Where is it?”

Billy looked over and sat up. “What do you mean it’s not here?”

“You’re smart Billy,” Tommy said and waved at the wall of branches and leaves. “Our way inn is not here. You must magic it back.”

“Good idea. I should totally just magic it back,” Billy replied as he leaned forward with his head in his hands, groaning. He glanced up at the hedge behind Tommy. It was weird. Not really weird. It happened a lot. A red hand was sticking out of it. They were fucked.

“William. Thomas,” their father’s voice spoke. Tommy’s eyes widened and he turned to watch their dad come out of the hedge. No branches were cracking, nothing moved. He went through the hedge. First his red hand, then his face. It looked spooky, a red face and an arm sticking out through a hedge. He seemed to notice that it was kind of weird himself and came all the way trough.

“Dad,” the boys spoke in unison. Vision stepped onto the ground. “There is no need for panic,” he said.

Billy and Tommy’s eyes met in an agreed _‘there is a need for panic.’_

“The systems- I happened to overhear your plan to explore, earlier today,” he explained. The boys stood there while Vision continued to tell them all they had done from Tommy’s persuasion till the car that exploded. “To fix the hedge I had to notify your mother.”

“Is she-?” Tommy asked and left out the ‘annoyed’.

“You left the property without asking for permission. Then you continued to cause a ruckus. Someone could’ve been hurt. I must admit that some of it is my fault. I let you leave.” His face seemed to go from cold to some worry as he spoke.

Billy looked over to Tommy. This time he met his cheek. At least he felt a little bad for their dad. It was their fault, not his. He just wanted to let them have some fun. If you could call clinging to your brother as you ran from the police fun, or your brother clinging to you. Not fun. Never would be fun.

“Do we get punished?” Tommy asked mildly worried.

“That is your mother’s decision. Your grandfather will also most likely be involved in this because of your destruction of property,” he said. He grabbed both their shoulders. They looked up to his face. “I’ll levitate us over the hedge.”

Vision held them both with his arms around their waists. It was mildly humiliating getting flown over a giant hedge by their father. Billy couldn’t help it, his cheeks got warmer. He was pretty good at flying now. From the top of the hedge he could see the synagogue and how their planet seemed to turn.

The M-Mansion was a grey and tall building with two tower-looking buildings at each side. Its garden was filled with all kinds of alien flowers and trees, also a couple of benches and a tennis court which was rarely used. Behind it was a garage which opened for parking when they got visitors. They could not find a giant area to have a space station on the planet, it was impossible. Only shuttles could park, but that was well enough.

Pietro, their uncle, stood waiting for them with a smirk on his face. He waved at them. Yep, this was the best day ever. “I can take them from here on,” he said when Vision let them go. Tommy seemed to cherish the earth a bit more now. Vision seemed hesitant but he agreed.

The boys followed their uncle who leaded the way back into the mansion from the garden. Paintings filled the walls, every single one of a passive aggressive family member.

“Only a car?” Pietro asked casually and watched the twins as they walked up the hall.

“It was an accident,” Billy excused annoyed. He decided to focus on the paintings. His grandfather’s face was better than hearing the teasing. _Oh great_ , there was Pietro’s face.

“You’re taking us to the kitchen and not mom, right?” Tommy asked hopefully and walked up beside his uncle.

Pietro glanced at him with an honest apologetic expression. “Sorry. No can do.” He put an arm around Tommy in an awkward hug. “She wants to talk to you about some… matters that came up while you two were out causing mayhem.”

When they reached the stairs he looked at them with a weird frown-smile. “You two know that your dad got the planet’s security camera in his head right?”

The twin’s eyes met and they nodded slowly. Billy hadn’t forgotten, it was just stored in a drawer somewhere very deep inside his brain. He suspected that Tommy had forgotten it the moment they had been told it. Nothing hard against his brother’s memory, just that, no, it was mean but true.

They reached the library where Pietro told them their mom was. He put a hand on of both their heads and ruffled their hair which earned him a scoff from both of them. “See you at dinner,” he said, opened the door to make sure that they did not leave, and walked back from where they came.

Their mother, Wanda, sat by the piano, it was an old piece of wood, but it played well. She did not play though. Instead she sat with her hands in her lap with her head facing the window to the forest, only to turn her head when they entered. She was wearing a red dress with long sleeves and a length that reached her knees.

“It was an accident,” the twins said in unison.

“We will discuss that later,” she said and stood up from the piano. Both the twins hoped that meant she would forget about it. “You all know Emperor Dorrek VII,” she said matter-of-factly.

Of course Billy remembered him. They had heard it literally in every history lesson. He was the emperor of the Skrull, one of the most powerful empires in the universe, or so they said. Summarized he murdered his predecessor and married the emperors daughter. Also, there was something about a war against the Kree, but now there was peace. Billy’s knowledge never failed him.

“He has passed,” Wanda spoke, as if the news were sad. Probably they were for the empire, but Billy and probably Tommy neither felt anything. They had just learned about it, never met the emperor himself.

She smiled softly. “The next in line is Dorrek VIII,” she said.

“Is everyone there named Dorrek?” Tommy asked. It was probably insensitive. “And what has that got to do with us?”

“Planet M, as you should know, was on good terms with the Skrull when it was under Dorrek VII’s leadership. Now that the emperor has passed, we must recognize and renew our bond,” she spoke with wisely chosen words. Neither of the twins seemed to get what she wanted to say yet. “Dorrek VIII will have to come to terms with his new duties. Then in a couple of weeks, he will stay with us so that we can discuss our relations with the new Skrull empire.”

 

 

 


	2. Universe 2: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe 2: 
> 
> hawkingbird: Come on. We haven’t seen each other in ages. I’m finally free from dad and school. We can go to Starbucks. I’ll even pay for you and show you pictures of attractive guys.
> 
> hawkingbird: Please. I’ll even buy you a comic if that’s what it takes.
> 
> actualwizard666: Yeah sure. I just had to ask my mom. I’m holding you on the comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> Yeah, so here comes the first chapter which takes place in Universe number 2. I was serious about the '3 universes' thing. Yeah, so I feel like I suck at writing Kate, but hey, positivity. Check out the Vision comic which is currently running. It is great.
> 
> Tell me if you see some spelling mistakes and so on. I'd very much like to fix them and since my eyes aren't naturally english, I cannot see them. Also they tend to skip over words when my brain knows whats supposed to be standing there. You know, normal things.
> 
> I have no idea of what Billy's brothers names are. If anyone knows, please tell me, because I just googled this and I have no idea. 
> 
> I really like that Billy's favourit movie is The Sound of Music. 
> 
> I appreciate all the support. Thank you for reading this note and the chapter and the full story. It makes me really happy. And, yeah, uh... I tried.
> 
> I want to learn how to write longer chapters.

**hawkingbird:** I’m picking you up.

 **actualwizard666:** What??

 **actualwizard666:** when?

 **hawkingbird:** Cassie is on babysitting-duty.

 **actualwizard666:** I like knowing that I’m your second choice, but still not an answer to my question.

 **hawkingbird:** I’m outside. I can see your brothers staring at me.

 **hawkingbird:** Come on. We haven’t seen each other in ages. I’m finally free from dad and school. We can go to Starbucks. I’ll even pay for you and show you pictures of attractive guys.

 **hawkingbird:** Please. I’ll even buy you a comic if that’s what it takes.

 **actualwizard666:** Yeah sure. I just had to ask my mom. I’m holding you on the comic.

Billy logged out and closed his computer. It wasn’t midday yet and it showed on the grey sky outside. Or maybe it was just the result of the traffic. He looked around and grabbed the brown hoddie which was on his messy bed.

He went out of his room and was met with the sight of his younger brothers grinning at him.

“Billy’s got a girlfriend,” Jacob sang, while Isaac chimed in after a couple of seconds like a backup singer. They jumped up and down on the couch with smiling faces, like the fact that the idea of Billy having a girlfriend was hilarious. To be fair they were younger than him and thought Adam Sandler was the funniest man on the planet. Never was he going to watch one of his movies ever again. He couldn’t even ironically watch one. In addition, he would never have a girlfriend, so they were making fun of him for something that was actually ridiculous, without knowing it.

“Be back before seven,” His mom said when he passed her. She was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a book. “You still have to babysit your brothers.”

Billy had to smile a little when he heard his younger brothers start to complain. Not that he wanted to babysit them, but he was an older brother. Their pain his gain. That was a weirdly comforting thought.

“Sure,” he said and left the apartment.

True to her words, she was waiting outside. She was wearing a pair of purple shorts and a purple shirt. He was freezing in just hoddie, and she was dressed like the sun was shining. Kate looked up from her phone and smiled at him when he walked towards her.

“Don’t be surprised that I don’t have my car,” she said when he had reached her. “I’m not driving in that clusterfuck today.”

Kate lived on Manhatten, but she didn’t mind walking if it came to meeting up with her friends. It wasn’t that far either. There were many streets and avenues in New York, still didn’t mean that it was difficult to find their ways, if they knew the city. Then again it didn’t really matter either when she could just go down to the nearest subway station. Also, there weren’t that many streets between Billy and Kate. They both lived on Manhatten.

They had met trough Jessica Jones. Might sound weird, but his mom had been interviewed by her onetime. Cassie and Kate had happened to come along for the interview, and he had visited his mom at work. He had ended up talking to them, then exchanging numbers an email addresses. It had been a surprise that they had actually wanted to get to know him better. He didn’t find himself really that funny or interesting, but apparently they did, so he took what he could get, and they were fun to hang out with.  

Kate was the only person who knew about his sexuality. Okay, except Jimmy Stidman, whom he had made out with during some classes were they had been taught CPR. Jimmy was a good practice partner, but that was the only times he had made out with him.

“You should come over later,” Kate said as they walked in the direction she had come from earlier. “My dad’s out of town. So I thought we could do whatever.”

“I can’t. I have to watch my brothers, sorry,” Billy said.

Kate stopped him. “You too?”

Billy shrugged.

"I guess I'll walk the dog then..." 

They went to the comic store first. “You want to come with me downstairs or-?” Billy asked questioningly as he pushed the door open. She passed him agreeing to it. The store consisted of two floors. One with merchandise and the other with all the comics, neither with air-condition. It didn’t matter what kind of weather there was outside, Billy always felt like he was going to melt on the spot when he was there. It was worth it.

He followed her downstairs. The walls were covered in all different comics, both old and new. It wasn’t really well organized, but he knew where it would most likely be. Wolverine was grinning at the wall over a pot of some weird plants. On a poster of course. The new Avengers comic was must have. Last one had left him craving the next issue, and also made him lie on his bed and do nothing for hours.

It was probably where he always found them. Between two uncomfortably close shelves. He leaded the way. Another guy was already up there holding the new issue. _Oh, no_ , there were probably more, but you know, no, okay, he had to calm down a little.

Kate gave him a look, reading his mind or something because she nudged him forward. He walked a little faster.. Not one left. The last issue stood there and a big open space where the newest issue had been before the guy had taken the issue and crushed whatever hope Billy had of reading the issue.

“Why?” Billy sighed. He glanced over to the guy who was reading the first page of the next issue. He was a tall blond guy. The guy looked over and Billy met some confused blue eyes. _Great_ , he had been staring.

“This was the last one,” he said apologetic, and Billy honestly felt bad for staring at him obviously wanting that issue. “You can have it.” _Why did the guy had to offer too?_

“No, that’s not necessary,” Billy said and smiled awkwardly. “I mean. It’s an important issue. The plot twist in the last issue with Captain America’s supposedly betrayal. That doesn’t really happen unless it has something to do with Bucky, but you can have it,” he said and silently felt like cursing himself, he didn’t want to seem desperate. Which he did.

“You think something happened to Bucky?” The guy asked interested. His eyes seemed to shine.

“Well obviously. Ever since Bucky came back from his supposedly death ages ago, he has kind of been obsessed, not only movie-verse,” Billy said, his words coming out faster, as he looked up at him.

“Yeah, but it could also have something to do with the new Captain America, Sam Wilson. That’s probably why he gave his shield over,” the guy said, cheeks flushing as a smiled spread over his nice face.

“You could always come with us to get some coffee and share the issue,” Kate interrupted before Billy could answer.

“Uh,” Billy looked over to the blond guy who met his eyes. “I’m Billy, that’s Kate.”

“Teddy,” the guy said. “And yeah, I’m supposed to meet my friend in a couple of hours, but yeah.”

“I’ll buy it,” Kate offered and took the issue which Teddy handed over to her. She turned to go back up the stairs with a smug expression on her face.

Teddy turned back to Billy with concerned eyes. “Uh, I hope I didn’t intrude on a date-.”

“No!” Billy exclaimed. “I mean, we’re just friends.” He said, cheeks flushing, that wasn’t embarrassing.

“About Bucky,” Teddy said. They continued to talk about it. Slowly they entered the subject of favorite superheroes, then their favorite comics and who would win in a fight between Mr. Fantastic and The Hulk.

Billy smiled hugging the comic close to his chest as they walked down the street towards the closest Starbucks. There was one on every corner. That wasn't an exaggeration. He started to like Teddy more and more as they continued to get to know each other. It did kind of help that he was kind of attractive. Okay, so maybe he was straight, probably, but he was allowed to dream.

The two boys were reminded of Kate’s presence when she held the door open for them. “I’ll order for you,” she said smiling at Billy who sent her a look back.

They found seats in the corner by the window so they could watch the life outside. Not that they would. Billy would either end up staring at Teddy or with his head in the comic. He put the comic up on the table. On the cover was both Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson dressed in the Captain America uniform, with Iron Man in the background. It was kind of funny. Iron Man looked pissed off. He looked up from the comic.

Something wasn’t right. He heard a sharp bang, like something exploded. “Did-.” Billy started saying before bending forward feeling a strange pain his stomach. Did anyone else hear that?

“Hey, are you okay Billy?” Two strong hands had gripped his shoulders.

Billy looked up into Teddy’s concerned eyes with a strong sense of déjà vu in the back of his mind.

“Yeah,” he croaked awkwardly. “Sorry.”

“No need for apologizing. As long as you’re okay, right?” He sounded genuinely concerned about his well being. It made him feel - good.

“Yeah, I’m just… did you hear anything?” Billy looked out of the window and around at his surroundings. He had heard something explode, but no one seemed to have noticed.

“Hear what?” Kate asked curiously as she placed their hot cups at the table.

“Nothing,” he replied uncertainly. He grabbed his cup and handed the other one over to Teddy.

“Someone bumped into me when I walked over here,” she continued and sat up at the tall chair. She started wiping a coffee stain from her shirt. “Oh come on.”

“Someone you knew?” Billy asked.

“No, oh, that’s her,” Kate pointed out the window at a girl who disappeared out of their sight. He only caught her back, a dark skinned girl, with long hair. She was wearing a short shorts. Must’ve been cold.  

Before Teddy left to be with his friend, Greg, they had exchanged numbers and agreed to meet again. They had also agreed on that Billy could be the first one to have the issue. At Starbucks they had only been able to read a couple of pages before they started to discuss something they saw in the background in one of the panels.

“You can thank me now,” Kate said smiling. They waited for the traffic light. Billy was conflicted. His hands were cold, but he also had to read the issue, or at least hold it. Keep it safe. Okay, maybe he was being weird about it, but it was exciting and the quicker he finished it, the quicker he could get to meet up with Teddy again.

“Thank you?” he said slowly in a bit of confusion. “For everything.”

“Yes,” she said and punched his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure he liked you. _Likes you._ ”

“We just met,” Billy countered flushing a little. Yeah, the guy had been fun to talk to and he really wanted to see him again. Really. “And we don’t know if you know.”

A soft smile was placed on Kate’s lips. “He looked at you more than the actual comic. Not that you were very subtle either dork.” She elbowed his arm.

“Billy, finally,” his dad said the moment he stepped through the door. Billy looked over at him in confusion. It was still at least another two hours before they had to leave for their party or whatever. He wasn’t really that invested into it. He was going to watch his favorite movie while they were gone.

Jeff was struggling with his tie. Rebecca went over to him and fixed it.

“They decided to start earlier than planned,” his dad said as he was cleaning his glasses, making his mom twist in a weird angle as she tied it.

“Did you have fun?” Rebecca asked as she patted her husband’s chest trying to make it look perfect.

“Sure,” he said, they looked over at him as if they were mind-readers. “Kate bought me and Teddy a comic. Teddy is a guy we met.”

After finishing dressing up his mom kissed his head told his brother that he would be the boss. In addition to that, if they wanted food they had to ask Billy. This earned them loud groans from the younger brothers, who rolled around on the floor surrounded by Lego.

His dad told a lame joke and then, finally, it was just him and the living nightmares left.

“Let’s watch Transformers,” Jacob suggest loudly.

“The first fast and the furious,” Isaac voiced.

“Sound of music,” Billy countered as he walked over to the couch.

Both of his brother disagreed loudly. “It’s singing and boring, no action, not a good movie,” Jacob whined. “Giant robots!”

They ended up with The Fast and the Furious. Jacob was a bit passive aggressive for a couple of minutes before he calmed enough down to enjoy the movie. Billy leaned back on the couch. It could’ve been better. Now he could’ve been at Kate’s or with Kate and a dog. Watching the sound of music. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the best movie, because it wasn’t, but he loved it.

After an hour, his phone buzzed. He picked it up. Teddy’s name was on the screen. His heart took a leap. Yes, okay, he had to be cool.

_From **Teddy**_

_Is the comic good??? :)_

 

_To **Teddy**_

_I haven’t gotten the time to finish it :(_

_From **Teddy**_

_Don’t spoil. When do you want to meet again?_

_To **Teddy**_

_I have nothing all week. You decide._

_From **Teddy**_

_I got practice after school, but I’m pretty sure we could Friday._

_To **Teddy**_

_YES! Looking forward to it. Btw, what are you doing?_

_From **Teddy**_

_I’m at a friend of Greg’s. Not really fun. You?_

_To **Teddy**_

_Babysitting my little brothers. We’re watching The fast and the Furious. You a fan?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	3. Universe 3: Dorrek VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sent them to their rooms, but Billy stood hesitant by the door. Tommy looked back at Billy and shrugged, before running off. 
> 
> “Something wrong?” she asked, sounding a bit concerned.
> 
> Billy looked from the door and back at his mom. He felt a heavy knot in the pit of his stomach. In one slow motion, he closed the door to the library and turned fully to face his mother. Something told him not to inform her and something told him to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just me here with another chapter in this epic adventure. Who am I kidding.
> 
> I want to thank those who are reading, giving kudos and commenting on this fic. It really gives me a boost and makes me want to keep on keeping on, I mean writing. Yeah, I'm working on the 4th chapter. 
> 
> I don't really know how to write Wanda. Since, we have movieverse! Wanda and Comic! Wanda, you know. I love both. 
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> If you see any spelling mistakes, please tell me, I want to fix them. Constructive critisim is very much appreciated. 
> 
> Please, teach me how to write longer chapters.

Wanda told them that she would think of a fitting punishment for their disruptive behavior. She said she would take it up with their grandfather after dinner, meaning that their punishment either would be horribly boring or horribly painful. Maybe both. Probably both.

She sent them to their rooms, but Billy stood hesitant by the door. Tommy looked back at Billy and shrugged, before running off.

“Something wrong?” she asked, sounding a bit concerned.

Billy looked from the door and back at his mom. He felt a heavy knot in the pit of his stomach. In one slow motion, he closed the door to the library and turned fully to face his mother. Something told him not to inform her and something told him to do it.

He awkwardly looked away from her. “I- well, we met this girl down by the park. She had a bow and arrow for some reason,” he began and looked up at as Wanda who nodded as in saying ‘go on’. “And Tommy came up with this idea that she could shoot an arrow, so I could use my magic to make in vanish or stop.” As he told the story it seemed to float easier and he continued. “But I think I managed to do something to the arrow, I wasn’t really focusing on it, so I was going to uh, turn and see what I had done but then I got this awful sting or something. I don’t know what happened but then-.” _I felt someone touch my shoulders_. He didn’t say it. Why didn’t he tell her? “Then the car exploded. For some reason something went wrong. I think I need to work on my concentration,” he finished and watched for her reaction..    

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulder. “I’m glad you told me William.” Her hands were warm. She let her right hand rest on his cheeks which made him look up and meet her warm eyes. “We will work on it together,” she said.

He left the library not feeling any better. The hands touching his shoulders hadn’t been real, right? Because no one had touched him, but why had they seemed so real? Had it been his magic somehow? Probably. It had never happened before, maybe it was just a onetime thing. Yeah. It had to be.

Tommy was half asleep on his bed when he entered their bedroom. He had already changed out of the green tracksuit and into a pair of graying pants and a green t-shirt. Sadly, they shared a room. They lived in a giant mansion and shared a room. There were a ton of guestrooms, like five, and they had to share.

Billy went over to the closet and found a change of clothing. He looked over at Tommy to make sure of that he was asleep before he tried to change as fast as he could. He threw his cape at the floor easily. The suit was a different matter and he had to grab the closet to keep himself on his feet as he tried to kick it off. In an awkward manner he managed to step out of it. He dressed up in the brown hoddie and pair of dark pants, and awkwardly folded the clothes as best as he could.

“The Skrull are the green people,” Tommy said and made Billy jump a little. He turned to look at him.

“So are the Poppupians,” Billy said and sat on the edge of his bed. The book he had been reading was still lying there.

“Nerd,” Tommy said and pushed himself up so that he was sitting. “And the Poppupians are weird looking.” He went back to lie on his back and turned so that he could look at Billy upside down. “What do you think Dorkegg looks like? Maybe, like mix of weird green monkey bat and blue people, dude.”

“I think that is something of the most offensive things I’ve ever heard,” Billy said after a couple of seconds. “And his name is Dorrek.”

“Okay, sorry, but you have to be a little curious,” Tommy said and shrugged. “We don’t really know much about them. I don’t want to be the nerd here, but come on, what if they eat living snakes.”

Billy took his pillow and threw it at Tommy’s face.

They had family dinners. It was at their mother’s request. It was the time they were all gathered and could talk about important family or political things, without the other political people. Billy looked over to his grandfather who was listening to something Lorna, his aunt, was talking about. He never really talked to him, other then the occasional nod or a happy birthday or punishment.

“Howlett won’t stop bugging me about the car,” Pietro casually said. He was on Billy’s left, while Tommy was on his right. In front of him were his mother and father. Wanda looked at him. She had probably not talked to his grandfather yet.

It turned out that the punishment became to weed the garden, which had immediately made both the boys groan in annoyance. They weren’t even allowed to use their powers. Not that they hadn’t planned out to try, but their dad had to watch them. That led to them crawling over the grass and pulling out every other weed, which was terribly boring and made Billy’s back hurt, like as if he was an old man.

Billy was on his knees by the Magneto-statue, _yes they had a statue of their grandpa in their garden and yes it was kind of hilarious_ , when he saw his mother come up to Vision. She leaned into his side. Tommy was on the other side with his bucket, taking a break.

After dinner the day before, his mom had sat with him trough meditation. It was a little boring, but she said that it helped her. You had to be focused when you used magic. If meditation helped him, was something he was unsure of, but that was his first time meditating. Not first time first time, but first time trying for real.

He crawled around studying the ground. It could have been worse.

The week passed quietly. He spent more time with his mother, and the meditation wasn’t really that boring anymore. It was kind of amazing, to be honest. If he sat long enough, focused and let his magic float, he started to levitate. His eyes were closed but he could feel every person in the mansion.

On the other hand, the lessons were kind of boring. While their teacher spoke, Billy ended up looking at the purple sky again. Why was it purple? Why not green or yellow? When were the Skrull coming anyways? What if they were like Tommy had said? No, that was dumb. He had seen pictures of the past emperor. Dorrek probably looked similar. Then again he had heard that once that Dorrek was both Skrull and Kree. He had also heard that his father was human. Dorrek was probably some mature guy who could fight pretty good. He was probably really strong too. Probably pretty tall too.

Tommy elbowed him in the ribs. Billy looked confused and annoyed at him. Oh, yeah, he was still in class.   

They dressed formally for the arrival. It wasn’t fun wearing a suit. He looked at himself in the mirror in his closet. The suit jacket was hugging his shoulders uncomfortably tight, but he didn’t look that bad. His face was nice. He frowned at himself.

“Ready man?” Tommy asked. Billy mentally thanked god for Tommy’s white hair. Now that they wore similar suits, you could really see that they looked alike, they were twins after all.

Dorrek VIII’s shuttle arrived half an hour later. Billy stood beside Tommy on the end of the line. They all stood dressed formally a couple of meters away from the parking spot. The air from the shuttle made both hair and leaves fly. Billy couldn’t lie that he was excited for this.

As the vehicle touched the ground, Billy patted his jacket. The door to the shuttle slid open and the new emperor of the Skrull took a small leap down to the asphalt. Dorrek VIII didn’t look like the old emperor. No. Yes he was green, but he was younger. From what Billy saw he was blond. Also, he had an impressive set of arms. Dorrek VIII was attractive _. Shit_.

Tommy woke him up from his daydreaming. He looked over at his brother who mouthed ‘told you so’, he was nodding at the other Skrull. Billy shook his head. Magneto walked up to them and shook the new emperor’s hand. Dorrek VIII smiled friendly and Billy felt it. Their grandfather continued to greet another Skrull. After the greetings between Magneto and all the arriving Skrull, he turned to his family.

“This is my family,” Magneto said and started to show Dorrek VIII the beginning of the family line. Billy watched as he greeted everyone with an awkward smile. He was getting closer, and he felt like his heart jumped over beats. What was he supposed to say. ‘Hi I’m William of Planet M, representing the-,’ who was he kidding? No, why did he even think of that. Dorrek VIII would know what planet he represented. It was kind of the whole idea of why he was there.

“And this is William.”

At hearing his grandfather’s voice, Billy looked up to meet friendly blue eyes. “I’m William,” Billy said and regretted it. Really? ‘I’m William.’ Great job Billy. “I mean,” Billy continued but stopped when Teddy’s slightly bigger hand took his. His cheeks were growing red and his palms sweaty.

“Hi, I’m uh, Dorrek,” Dorrek VIII said to Billy, smiling his big smile. 

“Figures,” Billy replied and yeah, he did that, but Dorrek only let out a small laugh. Billy couldn’t help but do the same and they held eye contact for awhile or maybe just seconds.


	4. Universe 2: Teddy Altman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy was five minutes late, but at least he was coming. It wasn’t like he had been awake last night worrying if Teddy would show or not. No. Teddy seemed like a nice guy who kept promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It is I. It is me again with another chapter.
> 
> I'm so sorry for this late update and the more or less pretty short chapter.  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! It makes me happy knowing what people think.  
> It really helps my writing. So, if you see some writing mistakes or have some other critisism or advice, I'm very much happy to hear.
> 
> (Since english isn't my native tounge, so to speak.)
> 
> I'm not saying its a bad chapter. It is in fact one of my favorites. The best chapter is the first one to be honest. I need more action and chasing and Wolverine...
> 
> I'm getting my ass in gear and I'm ready to dive into the plot. I'm trying to not say any puns about the ocean.
> 
> Thank you again for being patient and all in all very nice to me. 
> 
> I really need to learn to write longer and better chapters... How do people write longer chapters? Oh, but the chapter after this one will be longer. I promise to try.

Billy checked his bag for the third time. He had put the comic in the bag so it wouldn’t get any rifts, and be as nice as possible. For Teddy. They had been texting a lot and he really didn’t want to seem like the type of guy who’d be carless with a comic if the case was that Teddy was the type of guy who cared deeply about comics so that a rift might ruin the potential for developing a friendship. That sounded a little extreme.  

They planned on meeting by the Central Park Lake. Teddy’s idea, but Billy didn’t complain. Wasn’t such a far walk from school. Also, it was weirdly the least tourist occupied place in Central Park, at the moment. It was understandable. It wasn’t the perfect time to rent a boat, which was what people did. The weather didn’t make it anymore beautiful. Now people flocked around the John Lennon memorial and just outside the wall surrounding the park, at least that’s what he’d seen.  

He slung his bag carefully back on his back and looked around. They weren’t supposed to meet for another ten minutes. A couple of tourists were taking pictures of some bird right beside him, so he decided to find a people-less bench. 

After ten minutes of excited waiting his phone buzzed.

_From **Teddy**_ :

_I’ll be there in five. Sorry._

 

_To **Teddy:**_

_No worries._

 

Billy pretended to be interested in his phone for awhile. Teddy was five minutes late, but at least he was coming. It wasn’t like he had been awake last night worrying if Teddy would show or not. No. Teddy seemed like a nice guy who kept promises. He kind of felt bad now for doubting Teddy. The guy hadn’t even showed up yet. He was a mess.

“Sorry!”

Billy looked up at Teddy whose blond hair was sticking to his forehead. He was still wearing what Billy assumed was his practice attire. A dark shorts and a white tank top. _Oh_.

“Thanks for waiting for me,” he said and sounded pretty worried. He was so nice. How?

“I just came here myself,” Billy more or less lied. “Don’t worry about it.” He scooted a bit to left on the bench to give Teddy some space. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the comic. “As promised.”

“I feel bad about keeping you waiting, it was just that Greg and-.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Teddy’s shoulders sank and he seemed more relaxed. A bright smile crossed his face. How was it possible to be so beautiful. God.

“Yeah…thanks,” Teddy said and awkwardly scratched the back of his head while avoiding eye contact for some seconds. “I really looked forward to seeing you again.”

“Ah,” Billy said awkwardly. He didn’t really know how to respond. He felt the same.

“To read the comic,” Teddy bit forward quickly. His cheeks were bright pink.

“Oh.” The tone was pathetically disappointed sounding. “Here is an idea. Let’s not talk about the comic. I mean, we could always check out the time square bleachers,” Billy suggested. It sounded like a very tourist-thingy thing to do but his brain was empty and he was a cool dude. Emphases on the empty.

Teddy took the comic Billy handed to him. He studied the issue for a couple of seconds while Billy held his breath. “You really took good care of it…”

“Ah yeah.”

“I almost feel bad about wanting to read it now.”

“I’m sorry about that?”

Teddy let out a small blessed laugh. “And, uh, I don’t mind checking out the bleachers if that is what you want. I’m here to be with you.”

“You say that now,” Billy joked.

“And I’ll say the same after we get some milkshakes, I’m hungry.”

“I don’t think milkshakes are going to help, but sure.”

They left the bench. To Billy’s dismay the weather wasn’t holding up and the wind didn’t make it any better. The street was crowded with locals and tourists. He had to walk so that his arm almost touched Teddy’s, but he digressed.

“Every Friday we check out one attraction,” Billy suggested in the door to the café. It was a small, not very crowded, place at a street corner. There were not many people there, most likely because Starbucks was just on the other side of the street, and in every other corner of the city, and the lunch rush was over. “We rank every place in order of what we want to the most.”

“I’ve never been to the empire state building,” Teddy confessed. “Is that weird?” He looked thoughtfully at Billy who shrugged.

“I haven’t been there either,” He admitted.

“I haven’t been to the Central Park Zoo either.”

“Next time we check out the empire state… when does it close?”

Teddy picked up his phone as they found a seat in the corner. “Uh… I think it closes around 1 am. We should take the last elevator up.”

“If I’m allowed,” Billy pointed out. “I have a curfew. Don’t you?”

“It depends on who I’m out with,” Teddy explained and held a smile like as if he had just thought of an amazing joke. “Since I’m with you I got to be back at 8.”

“What? I’m not that bad of an influence.” Billy bit his lip. He sounded a tad little too sad there.

Teddy cracked a smile. “My mom doesn’t want me to hang around delinquents.”

“Funny.” Billy met Teddy’s eyes and sent a knowing glance. “Don’t say-“

“I’m a funny guy,” Teddy said before Billy could finish his sentence. Dork.

* * *

His parents were smiling at him when he came back home. It made him feel uneasy. Like they knew something he didn’t know. They probably did too. Sometimes it was like his mom could read his mind, and then proceeded to ask him precisely what he didn’t want to get asked. Like, how it was at school or how he was feeling. And then, the worst of all, she would sit down with him and listen to what he had to say. His dad tried to sometimes, but it often involved a pun or a very bad dad joke, and awkward silence and a ‘Your mother always knows what to say.’ A very helpful parent, his dad.  

“You should ask this Teddy over sometime,” his mom said with _that_ smile. His dad nodded agreeing fully.

“Sure,” Billy replied and walked further into the apartment. He avoided his brothers who were deep in a video game.

“Honey, do you think I should grow a mustache?” he heard his dad ask as he closed the door to his bedroom.

He sat down by his computer and checked for messages. Yes, there she was.

 

**hawkingbird:** How were you?

**actualwizard666:** Thinking of me first, nice.

**actualwizard666:** And it went fine.

**hawkingbird:** I’ll get more details out of you later.

**hawkingbird:** btw, we need to talk when you have time. Tomorrow. Something weird happened.

a **ctualwizard666:** Weird as in...

**hawkingbird:** Remember when we went out to that Starbucks. This girl made me spill some of my drink.

**actualwizard666:**???

**hawkingbird:** I ran into her while I was with Cassie.

**hawkingbird:** She knows us.


	5. Universe 3: The Skrull: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorrek VIII let go of his hand, he felt kind of disappointed, still having that awkward smile, as if he didn’t know what to do next. He probably didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to have 2 parts. Is that weird? I feel that it is kind of weird. What I'm saying is that the next chapter will also take place in this universe. My decisions are strictly based on how the story will, uh, go. There is another word I'm looking for, but I forgot it.
> 
> This chapter, I think, is maybe longer than my usual stuff, but it's still pretty short... uh, but it is a 2-parter.
> 
> Thank you everyone who are reading this, giving kudos and commenting! I appreciate each and every one of you. I love feedback. It helps me better my writing and gives me kind of a boost to write more. (Keep on keeping on).
> 
> I'm sorry about my spelling mistakes and so on, hah, if you see some, please tell me so that I can fix them.
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read this fic! 
> 
> ....Just saying that they're teens.

The late afternoon sky was growing darker. Stars were shining brighter for every second that passed. It brought a sense of calm over the city, while the winds blew through the thousands of leaves belonging to the life giving trees in their oxygen source forest. The air was fresh, even if the cars flew over the city, their energy source never draining or polluting the air.

Billy felt the hair on his neck stand. The wind snuck in through his sleeves and hugged his body making him feel colder than it necessarily was. His hair was probably a mess too, sticking out everywhere. Like as if someone had ruffled it.

Dorrek VIII let go of his hand, he felt kind of disappointed, still having that awkward smile, as if he didn’t know what to do next. He probably didn’t.

“Now, if you will all follow me,” Magneto spoke loudly, gathering everyone’s attention. For an old man, he knew how to talk loudly and… old man like.

Not knowing what to do with his own hands, Billy grabbed onto the tip of his dark-colored jacket sleeve. He looked over to his grandfather who was holding his arms up in the air, showing the way towards the entrance to the mansion. Weirdly enough, he seemed to have a grim look on his face. Not that Billy had seen him express any other emotion the past years, but he seemed oddly unsatisfied.       

Magneto put on a smile before he nodded towards a woman with the same color of hair as Teddy. She took his grandfathers hand. The others took the clue and decided to follow. He led them towards their home.

As more people followed, Billy noticed that he wasn’t standing alone. Dorrek was for some reason still standing beside him. Neither of them said anything, just watched the others leave the parking area. He dared to glance over at Dorrek. His tall figure. How his blond hair looked a bit wild. Sticking out everywhere. The way he didn’t quite know how to stand, or more like, how he seemed uncomfortable. Like, as if he didn’t quite know what poster to make.

“We should-,” Dorrek spoke a bit quietly, making Billy jump a little, and nodded towards the others.

“Yeah,” Billy said, the words leaving his mouth like a breath. For a second he became uncertain if Dorrek had actually heard him. It would be award if he repeated himself, more awkward than the situation was. He let himself look back over at the new emperor who was facing the door. He must’ve noticed Billy’s eyes on him, because his eyes met his for a second and he let out an out of place, little laugh, uncertain laugh.

Tommy was waiting for Billy by the entrance. He stood leaning into the doorway, arms crossed, and an impatient face, which turned softer when he saw his brother exchanging some words with Dorrek.

* * *

 

Billy didn’t let himself breathe until the giant half painted Ms on the edge of each purple door connected and made the giant symbol of the planet, closing the door shut. It was kind of lame, if he had to be honest. A giant M? Magneto was the leader. Planet M? Planet Magneto? They only referred to their planet as ‘Home’. Looking away from his dismay with his grandfather's questionable choice of most things, now, from this moment, he and Tommy were free to do what they wished. Yeah, they had no real political powers yet.

There was no possible way of avoiding it. Dorrek was attractive. Maybe it was a crush? A small crush on a guy he had just seen and exchanged a couple of sentences with, if you even could call them sentences. He bit his lip feeling a little conflicted. Not because of Dorrek, maybe alittle because of Dorrek, but… Yeah he was out to his family, but it was one thing being accepting when he hadn’t been in a situation like this before, and when he actually being in a situation in which he was actually crushing on another guy. Being open and all that. He didn’t want to doubt his family. They loved him, or at least he hope so. No, no, no, he didn’t want to doubt his family. Why was even thinking about these things? He just found the guy attractive. Yeah.

Tommy smiled smugly at him the moment after the doors closed. “So…” He said dragging out the o. “You’re very subtle.”

“Kate,” Billy replied unwillingly feeling his cheeks flushing. In their own language he more or less said: You have nothing on me. Yeah, of course it had been obvious. Oh no. What did Dorrek think? Had Dorrek noticed him looking? What if he had just been really insulting towards the Skrull norms and culture? And, it wasn’t like they would actually hold any more conversations, right? More than maybe: ‘Goodbye forever, we will never talk ever again and I’m pretty sad about that.’

“She was an angel, and I’m not judging your weird taste,” Tommy said. “I’m kidding. You want to watch a movie?”

They raced up the stairs, to the left and over to the door to the next left. It was like a small playroom. Weird name probably, but it had used to be a playroom for them when they were kids. It had many cherished memories stored in it. Like that one time when they were toddlers and had scribbled with permanent markers on the walls, and the twenty other times they had done the exact same. Their mom had said that Tommy had cried for over a week when his dragon had been painted over. She had also said that Billy had cried one time when he had to wash his face because he had drawn a mustache on himself. Yeah, toddlers were weird. Now it was mostly a room for them to hang in. They had their own sofa, tv, videogames and a pool table. Two shelves with books! Pretty awesome.

Tommy reached the TV first and went through the DVDs. “I’m not watching _the Sound of Music_ , ever again,” he said as he read the back of the different DVD covers.  

It was Billy’s favorite movie. In his defense, Tommy had no taste in movies. The music and story was great.  Julia Andrew played Maria. How could you not love that? Julia Andrews! Everyone loves her!

“ _The Princess Bride_ ,” Billy suggested and sat down beside him in their little ocean of movies. He was pretty sure he had sat down on a cover. They had _a lot_.

“Don’t be so gay.”

“Kind of difficult and it’s not a very gay movie. It’s the least gay movie we have.”

“Yeah, yea- no, no it’s not the least gay-est movie we have,” Tommy turned to face him and looked at him as if he was out of his mind. “So it might not be like the gay-est, but it’s pretty gay.”

“How is- The gayest movie we have is _Spartacus_.”

“How is that movie gay?  It’s about a revolt against the decadent Roman Republic! And don’t look at me like that!”

After ten minutes they ended up, with the light turned off, watching _Halloween_ , the first one, because who were they kidding. The first one was always the best, and they only had the first one. It was good for a late 70s movie. Not scary-scary honestly, but it was a good rewatch. Okay, parts were a little scary.  

A couple of knocks on the door shook the boys out of their trance. It was probably their mom or something calling them down for dinner. Or their dad. One time, he had without warning, stuck his head through the TV while a climactic scene of a movie they were watching had been playing, and scared the living daylight out of them. Whoever said he didn’t have a sense of humor had never met him.

The door didn’t open and there was a knock again. Tommy looked over at Billy. The movie hadn’t scared them or anything. No. It wasn’t like they were going to start seeing Michael Meyers everywhere either. He was just a fictional character.

Billy pushed himself up from the sofa, which over the years had started to dip into a little spot in the middle. The red pillows were lighter than they used to be. While facing the TV he walked backwards towards the door. “We’ll be right there,” he called out, opening the door so a little stream of light from the hallway blinded him.

“Oh, maybe I should go?” Dorrek asked curiously and a little rejected. Billy turned wide eyed and looked at the new emperor standing outside of his and Tommy’s room asking to join in on watching a horror movie. A part of Billy’s voice died in his throat and thankfully nothing comprehensible left his open mouth. He was probably looking like an asshole right now. Shit.

“Hurry up and close the door!” Tommy shouted from his seat, earning four set of eyes on him. Billy fully pushed the door open to let Dorrek in, feeling pretty guilty.

Dorrek ended up sitting in between the twins. His big green figure pushed the boys to each side of the sofa. Usually only two people occupied it.

“Why aren’t you down with the other Skrull?” Tommy asked not even half a minute later. Billy mouthed him a ‘why?’ behind Dorrek’s back. “What? I mean, you’re the next emperor, right?”

“I’m not allowed to do much before I’m twenty one,” Dorrek explained while looking over at the scene happening on the screen. “My mom is the one who has been taking care of everything since my granddad died.”

Billy looked interested over at him. “But you still got the title?” he asked before he could stop himself, but he was curious. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Dorrek turned to him with a small smile on his lips. Jesus, even in the dark the guy was attractive. “I mean, I’m not really good at any of this political stuff yet. Honestly, I think my mom could do a pretty good job at being the new, I guess, empress. It’s just that traditions are kind of in the way.”

“That’s dumb,” Billy commented with a voice he hadn’t meant to sound like that and cringed uncomfortably. Dorrek nodded in agreement.

“So what do you do?” Tommy jumped in curiously, movie forgotten in the background.

“Now, I’m just a public image. Mostly, I still get taught the usual emperor things, but mostly I just train and well, I guess I read some.” Dorrek smiled a little awkwardly. “We got a really big library.”

“What kinda books do you have?” Billy sputtered stupidly. He swallowed some spit.  

“All kinds of, we got from all over and old once. My family used to travel a lot and bring a lot of books with them. I’m currently reading _Lord of the Rings_ , I mean. It probably sounds lame reading something that isn’t even Skrull and written by humans, no offense, about the uh… humans, part… I mean I like it. The book.”

“No offense taken, I mean, I’ve read them,” Billy said and liked how something light up in Dorrek’s beautiful eyes.

* * *

 

Dinner was relatively lively. The Skrull got along with the family of the Planet M. Very surprisingly, their grandpa chuckled more than usual, maybe it was that he drank more than usual, but it was nice. Also, the Skrull ate normal food, not that Billy had thought differently. The bazargan was delicious at least. Lorna was smiling wide as she giggled at something a Skrull Billy didn’t know the name of. Now, he only new Dorrek’s name, but still.

Sadly, Dorrek had to sit at the end of the table so all Billy could do was try to eat his food and avoid looking at him for too long.

“Howlett is almost all up in my face again,” Pietro casually mentioned over the other people chatting. He pointed at them with his fork.

Tommy and Billy sent each other a ‘aren’t we done with that?’ look to each other, before looking over at their uncle.

“Didn’t we like fix it?” Tommy asked on confusion. Billy, not out loud, was also confused. They had pretty much made up for what they did. Right? He had spent a couple of hours on his hands and knees in the garden weeding it.

“Well… you destroyed a car,” Pietro pointed out.

“Billy destroyed a car,” Tommy pointed out, he looked over at Billy. “What?”

“We both ran from the cops,” Billy shot back. Not feeling much better. Yeah, he had maybe destroyed a car, and yeah maybe it was his fault for not concentrating, but he had gotten distracted by something. A voice. Two warm hands on his shoulders. A voice… his eyes automatically slid over to Dorrek who was putting the fork in his mouth. Their eyes met. Dorrek smiled at him. Then suddenly grimaced and started coughing. Awkward.

“Let me be, uh, clearer with you guys,” Pietro said, catching Billy’s attention again. “It’s not that simple. Or, our friend Howlett doesn’t think it’s that simple.” He scratched his stubbles with a thoughtful expression. “What I’m trying to say is that, tomorrow you guys will get to spend the day with him.”

Tommy and Billy’s eyes met. Both with equally confused expressions. It wasn’t like they had anything to do the next day, but still, why?

“You guys destroyed a car. It didn’t kill anyone or hurt anyone, other than the street corner the car was standing on,” Pietro explained trying to figure out the words as he continued to speak. “You’re the future of this planet, so you have to make it up to the city, does that makes sense? Why don’t you bring the emperor with you?”

“So us weeding the garden-?” Tommy asked looking towards his mom who was in a deep conversation with the emperor’s mom, and back at their uncle.

Pietro cracked a smile. “That was for sneaking out and embarrassing the family.”

The families stayed seated until the tables had been cleared. Billy was uncertain about what time it was when he finally got to leave the table. Days didn’t last as long as one would think on this planet. Evenings turned to dusks fairly quickly. Of course a day was 24 hours, but it was mostly spent in the dark. Each and every planet revolved with that rule set. Billy found it kind of strange, not that he used to think about it a lot. Mostly he tried to keep away from the subject of time. Sometimes it gave him a feeling of dread, and it wouldn’t go away for days.

On his way out he glanced into the kitchen. The staff was wiping the last couple of dishes. Their family didn’t have the biggest staff. To be fair he hadn’t visited any other family as his before, but to him it seemed to be fairly. They had a couple of chefs and some maids. To occasions like this, they hired in people from the city.

A hand gripped his shoulder lightly. It woke him up from his trail of thoughts. His mom studied him for a sec, before smiling. She’d dressed up for the occasion. She wore a black dress which went past her knees to her high heels. On her shoulders a red jacket rested.

“What do you think?” she asked, sounding curiously and rested her left hand on her son’s other shoulder. Billy met her eyes for a second. Her eyes seemed a bit intense for some seconds before something weirdly switched and her eyes were soft. She was probably just tired. He looked back at the guy wiping their plates. Or, more or less his back. He was standing the furthest back in the next room.

“They seem nice,” he replied casually. What else could he honestly say?

“About Dorrek,” She queried.

“What, no, what, mom,” Billy stammered and tried to get her hand of his shoulder.

“I want you to be friends.” Before Billy could sputter some more she continued. “It’s hard to come by nice people like that in this world... And don’t tell me you’re fine with your situation.”

_But I am._

“How is your meditation going?”

 


	6. Universe 3: The Skrull Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No pressure,” Billy added quickly. “I don’t want to seem uh nosy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Uh, yeah, so this is part 2 of the chapter. I really hope you like it. Constructive critisism is also good. If you see some spelling mistakes or something I should fix, please tell me. 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Hey,” Billy said, he was dressed in his suit. The red cape was a little muddy at the edges on the bottom. He was grabbing after an empty soda can which looked pretty kicked in. It was randomly on a little patch of bright green grass on the side of the road. “You don’t have to,” he said awkwardly as he stood back up with the can in hand. It felt cold and a little wet in his hand. Pretty gross. 

Dorrek shrugged. “I don’t mind.” In his hand was a disgusting-looking plastic bag, he threw it in their own trash bag which they had hung on the speed limit sign. “Throw it to me,” he suggested.  

Billy looked from his bag and over to him who stood with his hands ready to catch it. He looked more relaxed than last night. His smile wasn’t as awkward, not that Billy minded, but it was strangely nice. It made him relax in return.

“It’s not like a crime if I accidentally hit you in the face is it?” He teased and smiled at his own joke. Real mature, but it was funny.

“If we’d been back home you’d be in prison,” Dorrek spoke seriously.

“What?” Billy shut up quickly and looked at Dorrek who was cracking up. His mouth bore a wide smile. God. What a dork. “Catch!” he threw it and Dorrek had to take a step back to catch it. He took it right before it hit his face. “Good catch.”

“Good throw,” Dorrek said and put it in the bag with the other trash they had gathered in the area. There was surprisingly much litter even if there were a whole bunch of different recycling bins and trash cans around the city. The planet even prided itself on the clean streets. Well, they had to thank the workers for that. Like Howlett, who had sent them on this boring mission. If it hadn’t been for Dorrek, Billy might have not done such a throughout job as he was doing now.

According to Pietro, Howlett had been all up in his face about them not actually making up for their little mishap those days ago. He had managed to persuade him to get him to punish them in the end. Which led them to waking up too early and being forced out before it was light out. Officer Howlett, was first of all a cop, but he worked for the government, namely Lord Magneto, meaning his job was a bit of everything. He made sure that the few troublemakers they had got put in their place and that the streets were clean. For just being an officer, he sure had a lot of power with his claws and sideburns.

Howlett had shown up too early that morning. They had even gotten rules. First rule was that there was going to be no powers. Which had made it worse. Second rule was no break until they were finished. He had split them up, and Billy had ended up with Dorrek with the extra task of showing him around, or at least, try to, while cleaning up the awful littering people liked to do.

The boys scanned after more trash on the little patch. Nothing. They had picked everything. Now there was just the whole planet left - or at least until Howlett let them go.

Dorrek grabbed their bag. “I just want to help,” he said and slung it over his shoulder. Billy nodded, still feeling a little bad about it. Dorrek was the new emperor and he was carrying trash for Billy. Not only that, Dorrek genuinely wanted to help. He was probably the nicest guy Billy had ever met.

They started on the street which turned right in between the cafes Billy and Tommy had sped past the day they had messed up with the car. For every piece of trash they saw Billy picked it up and Dorrek carried the bag like it was nothing. It was probably nothing for him either. Dorrek was strong. Not that Billy had thought much about Dorrek's strength. He shouldn’t think about that. He glanced over at Dorrek as they walked side by side down the street. He was wearing a set of black pants and a west which showed off his green arms pretty good.  

“What did you do?” Dorrek asked after Billy threw some more cans in their bag.

“I made a car explode,” Billy said and avoided Dorrek’s surprised look.

“That’s kind of…” Dorrek spoke with a questioning tone. “Kind of awesome, no one got hurt right?”

Billy snorted. “I mean. Yeah. No one got hurt. It was an accident! I mean, Tommy wanted to show ‘me’ off because of a girl, Kate, and she shot an arrow and I was supposed to make the arrow disappear.”

“Instead you made a car explode,” Dorrek finished and it sounded like he had to keep himself of laughing.

“At least the arrow disappeared, I think.”  

“It’s still amazing,” Dorrek said. “I mean it, honestly. You made a car explode and an arrow vanish.  Plus you’re wearing a cape. I call that showing off well done.”

Billy felt his cheeks grow hot. He awkwardly grabbed after the red cape which was slung on his shoulders. “Thanks, I guess. You can probably do something more amazing than that.”

“I uh…”

“No pressure,” Billy added quickly. “I don’t want to seem uh nosy.”

“Hey, uh.” Dorrek awkwardly poked the plastic bag. “No, I just don’t really know how…”

“How to use them?”

“I have never really felt comfortable enough to…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Billy reassured. He reached out to touch Teddy’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to say, that’s alright. I know how it is.”

“No, it’s not that,” Dorrek bit his lower lip. “I haven’t really told anyone this before.”

Billy made an ‘oh’ sound. This was a little much. Maybe a little.

“I’m unloading too much am I not,” Dorrek breathed out, his voice shaky. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be saying all this.”

“Hey, no, it’s fine.” Billy said seriously feeling unsure. “I’m serious. I don’t want you to share if you don't feel like it. If you want or don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. We’re friends, as long as you’re not some escaped convict.” His words came out quickly and he prayed that it didn’t just sound like a bunch mumbling.

Dorrek let out a small laugh. He smiled at Billy. It was like a breath of fresh air. They smiled at each other.

* * *

 

 

“Where are you going?” Tommy asked after they’d delivered the trash bags to Howlett, and met up back at the park from days before. They stood together under the tall tree, covered by the branches which made long shadow on the grass.  A group of kids were chasing each other in between the swings. The one chasing the others was on fire. Parents were watching them from the benches, chatting about everyday business.  

“Home?” Billy said slowly and a little puzzled. He crossed his arms and tried to stop himself from seeming too serious about this, which he of course failed at, he was being the killjoy again. “If mom-,” He began, cringing internally.

“Don’t _if mom_ me William,” Tommy replied with emphases on the _if mom_. “She doesn’t know we’re finished – and don’t _if dad_ me either. This is an - opportunity.” He declared, and tried to keep himself from giggling at the way he imitated Billy’s voice every time he said _if_.

Dorrek glanced from Tommy to Billy in confusion. “Uh?”

“We’re not allowed to be out alone,” Billy explained, facing Tommy. “And we’re not going to wait here and get in trouble just so that you _might_ get to see Kate again.” He explained with an astonishingly amount of arm-movements.

Tommy groaned in annoyance and looked over at Dorrek. No one said anything for a couple of minutes.

“You told him about Kate?”

“He did,” Dorrek replied.

“So he also willingly told you that he made a car explode?”

Dorrek nodded.

Tommy looked overwhelmed. “This is too much,” he said obviously overreacting.

“Shut up,” Billy mumbled. Feeling his ears grow hot. Come on. Honestly. It probably wasn’t a twin thing, but he swore he could hear Tommy’s wide smirk. Great.

“There you are!” someone said directed at them. The group turned to see a girl walking towards them. She wore a light purple t-shirt and pants in the same color. Her dark hair was tied up in a tall ponytail. She sped up as she got closer, half jogging.

The twins turned to each other. Tommy smiled at him. Billy internally groaned. What was even the chance of this? Not that Kate wasn’t cool, she was, she was badass, or that was his first impression, but still, not possible. Tommy looked too satisfied.

“That’s Kate,” Dorrek guessed.

“Uh, yeah, me,” Kate replied awkwardly the moment she stopped. “I need to talk to you,” she spoke casually, but it sounded fake. She sounded tired and as if she didn’t want to talk to them at all.

“Oh,” Tommy said, sounding disappointed. “All of us?”

Kate let out an annoyed sight. She rested her hands on her hips. “I don’t- I don’t have time for this, sorry.” She quickly looked around before taking a step closer and lowering her voice. “What I want to tell you is going to sound insane. And… uh, I think it’s better that we meet up another day to discuss this… because it might shock you. And.. you might not believe me.”

 

 


	7. Universe 2: Enter MAC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kept on exchanging looks, never quite letting their eyes meet. Like they didn't know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. It has been awhile. I'm sorry for not updating.
> 
> I spent most of my time studying, working and being with my late family member. 
> 
> This is kind of an interlude. I hope someone is still willing to read this. It is a little short, but I'll try to make the next chapters longer.
> 
> The last issue of the New Young Avengers comic was great! If you haven't read it. READ IT. So good.
> 
> If you see some spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes, do tell, please. I want this fic to have as correct language as possible, lmao.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

She leaped out of the mirror-like portal. Bits and pieces of what looked like glass scattered out over the ground, before melting into the dark asphalt. Like as if it never had existed. Cold, cold New York air surrounds her feet and crawled up her skin.  Her warm temperature and the cold air made some of her hair stick to her sweaty forehead. The jacket’s sleeves were uncomfortably hugging her arms. It was a good fight though. She got in some good punches. It was good practice. And, maybe she needed a shower.

Great. She’d ended up in a back alley. Exactly where she had planned. She patted at her jacket for a few seconds. Okay, so plan? No plan. She just needed some time alone. The back ally was surrounded by brick walls. The one in front of her was covered in badly made tags. The leeway between the buildings lead out to the street. A yellow taxi passed in front of the buildings. Disappearing as fast as it came into view.  

On her right as she exited the ally there was a Starbucks. The street in front of her was dull. Pretty boring to be specific. Everything was dark, grey, like it wasn’t summer but fall. Without the blooming of brown and orange colors. People passed her, quietly in herds, avoiding her very person. This dimension’s New York everyone. 

The bland barista stared dead at her. “Are you sure?” His monotone voice drawled out as if he was gurgling mouth wash. He looked to be in his late teens, white as a corpse, with clearly dyed black hair.

Why wouldn’t she be sure about her damn order? “Yes,” she said clearly, to make sure that he heard it, but mostly to make the guy get that she was highly annoyed. Coffee was all she wanted.

When she got her coffee she found herself a seat in the corner of the café. Margaret was written in bold letters on the cup. The barista lived in America, how could he not write it correctly? How? Pendejo. She begrudgingly sipped her coffee. Frustration seemed to swipe of her easily. The warm liquid made her almost forget Margaret. For the first time in a long time, she let out a sight.

It  was surprisingly quiet for a Starbucks, well- it was always quiet at these shops. Free wifi. But this dead-like people just sat there. A couple sat at the table in front of her. They looked to be the same age. The woman in front of her was a bland looking woman, like the barista. Not in a bad way.  No. She was pretty. But, she didn’t seem much alive. In fact. No one seemed to be much alive. The weather must’ve bummed out all of New York.

“I’ll order for you.” The voice forced her eyes over to the entrance. Kate was holding the door open for Hulkling and Wiccan, Teddy and Billy. She looked to be glowing in her purple shorts. Her dark hair was up in a tall ponytail which strangely lit up her pretty face. They were all focusing on each other. She couldn’t take her eyes off them. Was she the only one? Her dark eyes only let her search the room for more prying eyes for a second. It was still so dull. Everything was grey in comparison to the teens she knows. Weirdly grey.

Kate waved of the guys in the favor of the dull barista, who wasn’t dull when he talked to her. The moment she opened her mouth, the corpse-like dude was awake. He spoke like it didn’t take everything he got to even stand up. Carbón.

It was kind of weird. The guy went from complete dull, ready for death guy, to a shining light bulb. But it only lasted for as long as Kate talked to him. Everything was still the same. She turned her head over to the dorks who were smiling at each other. They’d decided on a seat in front of her, by the corner window.

She watched them for a second. They kept on exchanging looks, never quite letting their eyes meet. _Like they don’t know each other._ That was weird. Then again they sometimes acted like lovesick puppies any chance they got.

Billy opened his mouth to say something. Confusion was written over his face and he grimaced in pain. It was weird.

“Hey, are you okay Billy?” Teddy reacted faster than she could from her own seat. He gripped his shoulders, but he Is careful, lovingly, but like a stranger.

She couldn’t hear Billy’s answer because by now she was out of her seat. Kate was on her way back to the boy with the coffee in her hands, carefully balancing it so she won’t spill. America Chavez met Kate Bishop’s eyes. And the world stops spinning for a second. _Hey, princess._ But there was no recognition in her eyes. Kate saw right through her. America accidentally bumped into her side as she hurried out of the shop.

This had to be the wrong dimension. But, that couldn’t be possible. She was sure she had gotten it right. Her eyes followed her legs as her step got slower and slower until the distance between her and them expanded enough, so that when moment she looked back, the Starbucks would be gone. Okay. She took a deep breath and stopped. This was definitely another dimension. Her hands had been clenched from the moment she’d left hurriedly. She unclenched them. Stretching her fingers. Why was this affecting her?

Considering her surroundings, it wasn’t surprising that it took her some time to notice her surroundings. Nothing made her look up. There was no smell. Smell? No smell from any food-stands which were scattered all over the city. No smell from the jammed traffic.

Everything was growing colder, greyer, no color. She looked around. Up the tall skyscrapers. The windows covering the buildings did not reflect the sky. Yes, the sky was grey, grey as if someone had decided to paint it with pollution, but it didn’t reflect. It looked dead. No color, no shine, just grey, no sky, just grey.

She started walking with uncertain steps up the street.  For every step she took, she watched the sky close in on itself. For each step, her surroundings became darker.

In fact. The only thing that had had colors. Had life. Was Kate, Billy and Teddy. This world was dead.

 

 


	8. Universe 2&3:  Enter MAC – Her sky was purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It suddenly got colder. She felt alone. Yet - she felt like she couldn’t just leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Thank you for the support :)
> 
> So - I got some time to write. Here is the result. If you see some grammar or spelling mistakes - please tell me.  
> Got any constructive critisism, I'd love that. Also, any comments or kudos for that matter. It keeps me going lmao.
> 
> Yeah. So plot! plot! plot! plot! plot!
> 
> Don't worry. There will be more Billy and Teddy fluff as the story continues. Got to keep that plot moving.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It suddenly got colder. She felt alone. Yet - she felt like she couldn’t just leave. Not now. There was something off about this dull version of New York: the colors which created this universe - the colors which surrounded her friends. She had to at least investigate a little. For the fact that something was wrong, was obvious. If she couldn’t get to the Earth she already knew - there had to be something interfering.  

She let her eyes take in her surroundings. Would the people here notice if she created a portal in the middle of the street? Of course she would have to take her precautions but still. Would it alert someone? Whoever it was-.

No one looked at her. All grey eyes either looked right through her or watched the ground beneath them as they walked up and down the sidewalks.

With short, quick steps, she sidestepped into the closest ally. The old garbage which was lying in bags by two dark-green containers should’ve smelled horribly. Instead the smell was like a reminiscent of what had once been or of what it was supposed to be.

She walked until the street couldn’t be seen between the dull brick walls off the buildings which surrounded her. Feeling the cold cling to her skin more than before - she tried to get a little more warmth into her body by putting her hands up to her mouth blowing some warm breath into them - dios mío. It was like the further away from her friends, she got, the colder her surroundings became.

With taking a deep breath, she focused on creating an exit. She wasn’t going to leave the universe – for now - but test a theory which was a far way down on her list. _If this universe is dead – or maybe, not that important – maybe there is something more? A blind spot. A distraction. A cover for something else?_

Glass appeared like magic from the tips of her long, dark fingers. Bright stripes danced around in the air and a mirror like frames were appearing. For a moment - she stood still. She took a deep, and punched her way through - breaking the glass.

_Then._

She was floating in a space between what she felt was real and what felt unreal. It was weird. In these seconds she did not exist.  Her stomach flipped and her hands became covered in sweat. A mirror was in front of her hand she let her whole hand rest against the surface of the cold glass. The urge to punch through was flowing through her veins, but she had to look through. On the other side was a sky. A bright purple sky. Something real – something she longed for. Not something dull. If she went trough – something would break. Not just the portal.

The surface of the mirror broke and she stepped out off the frame and landed on solid ground. Bright green grass took her fall with ease. And the mirror behind her disappeared. It was breathtaking. One second everything was grey, surrounded by cold winds hidden in a dead world, now there was color. Purple. A bright purple sky covered the world. Her sky was purple. The universe bathed in purple.

One thing was clear. She wasn’t on earth. She wasn’t supposed to be in this world. The exit was supposed to lead her to the earth she knew, but this wasn’t it. The sky was actually purple.

This world felt warm. Felt real. Everything had colors. She was standing under a tree. She glanced up. She was covered by a couple of leaf filled branches, stretching out over her head. A set of swings were being played with. Parents were sitting on benches, chatting and watching their kids.

America had to take a step back. They were all mostly mutants; a kid was running around with claws as fingers, another one had giant bunny ears, a small kid who was sitting alone by, presumably his mother, looked like the thing, but was grey, clutching his mother’s foot. There was laughter in the air. There was life.

This world felt real. It was like someone had put more effort into making it real.

A small hand tapped her arm. Two bright brown eyes met hers.

“Mirror?” it was a small girl looking up at her. Her bright orange hair was set up in pigtails. Her pronounce of the letter ‘r’, sounded like ‘l’.

“What?” America let out, a little confused.

“You,” said the young girl and pointed at her. “You can transform into mirrors. I only have cat-paws,” she giggled as she spoke. “You’re too late though. There was a boom?”

“A boom?”

She nodded rapidly. “Yes, magic lord made it boom – they say no one got hurt – that’s funny.”

America watched her go off. Okay? She took a moment to sit down. Let the grass straw feel the palm of her hands. Her ideas were like fishes in a tank. Swimming around in a sea of confusion – what if she was wrong? The previous universe was not what it had seemed like. It was a gateway, but somehow it had locked her in. She couldn’t create a portal leading to the real universe. This purple sky universe was the realest place she had visited so far, but it wasn’t supposed to be, right?

“Why don’t you shoot an arrow – funny,” a girl’s voice came from behind her. America could hear her pat the grass and rustle around. Her voice was a little muffled.

“Looking for something princess?” America let slip out smoothly when she turned to see Kate Bishop on her knees in the grass with her head tipped forward in most likely annoyance. Her long black hair hung loose down at the ground. She sat up on her knees and pushed her hair out of the way, making a bigger mess of it.

Kate studied her for some seconds before answering. There was no reorganization in her eyes. Still – she seemed more real than the Kate in the other universe.

“Does it look like I’m looking for something?” Her voice was a little harsh, but America couldn’t help but let a small smirk slip through, before turning her face back into her usual expression.

“Did you lose an arrow?”

“Why?” Kate asked. “Did you accidentally sit on it?”

“Uh – no.”

“I’m a little grumpy,” Kate added with a sigh and a small smile. That was her way of apologizing right now. Her cheeks went a little pink.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“I don’t know you.”

“I need your help,” America shot in before Kate could stand up and leave. Which it looked like she really wanted to by the way she was looking at her.

“Again,” Kate said, referring to her last statement.

America turned to face Kate and crossed her legs. “There was a boom – I mean explosion here earlier?”

Kate gave her a ‘duuh’ look. “It did make a little racket – You want me to tell you about it?”

America nodded.

“Like – here? Right now?”

“You’d rather we do this over coffee,” she let out a sigh.  “Not meant like that.”

“Well – I sent arrow towards this tree and this Timmy – Tommy guy wanted his brother to make it disappear. Instead he made a car explode – and I’m now looking for my arrow. I’m not that rich.”

“Sure princess.”

“Yeah,” Kate replied and stood up. She patted her purple pants and looked over at America again. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t tell me your name.”

“Kate Bishop,” she reached out her hand. America grabbed after it and let herself be dragged up.  

“America Chavez.”

“Ms. Chavez?” a growly-like voice spoke up - bringing the girls out of their small moment. A man of short stature in a black and yellow uniform eyed them. His voice matched his face because he looked pretty tired.

“We’d like to have some words with you and-“ he nodded over to Kate who had an equally confused expression on her face. “Your friend.”

“And you are?” America asked.

“An officer. Now, bub, I don’t want any trouble. I just want a talk with you down at the station.”

“I haven’t even been here-.”

“I don’t care. The facts are these – there was an explosion here – my men are chasing them down. Now, you and your friend here-.”

“That was at least an hour ago,” Kate voiced up, crossing her arms. “I was here.”

“Then there is no reason for you two not to follow me to the station.”

“Yes there is,” America said, annoyance seeping into her words. She hadn’t even been in this universe for more than five minutes and now she was getting arrested? “Or – why us? If you know-.”

“Shut up. Lady of the house wants you in – don’t ask, or I’ll have to use force. And believe me - I want to.”


	9. Universe 3: Enter MAC – Kate Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Officer McGruff said he was going to talk to the Lady of the house,” America said. “Who is she? Why does he have to talk to her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It has been forever. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Next chapter is William and Dorrek fluff. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate the support. If you see some spelling/grammatical errors/mistakes, please tell me. Do you have some comments on how I can better myself as a write, please do tell. 
> 
> Enjoy this just over 1k chapter.

America looked over at Kate who sat with her knees to her chest. The back of her head was resting against the cold surface of the grey brick wall behind them. Her eyes were shut and she gave off an irritated yet annoyed vibe.

They both sat in the light from the small window above them. It was more or less the only light which shone into the small room the officer had shoved them into, not many minutes ago. He had told them to wait until he got in contact with the lady of the house, whoever that was. To be honest, he looked more annoyed at the work which was ahead of him than them.

The thought of just skipping this universe now was creeping in the back of her brain, but leaving would just be a bad way of procrastinating. Eventually she would have to go back here and get to the bottom of it all. In addition, her best chances of getting some more knowledge was the girl beside her. She groaned quietly and bit her lower lip. _When this is over – I won’t leave earth for at least a month._

“I’m not from here,” America spoke up after awhile, keeping her voice quiet. Kate from this universe didn’t know her, so maybe this was good? She watched for her reaction.

Kate blinked a couple of times before turning her head in a lazy movement. “None of us are. Technically,” she said drily.

“Funny, Princess.” It came out gruffer than she had intended. A snort would have been better, an awkward snort that could lighten the mood, an awkward snort that could bring some sort of joy to the Princess’ face.

Kate looked her over for a couple of seconds. Her face still morphed into the confused setting. Most likely she was considering the truth-value of her absurd confession. “Not from this planet?” she questioned quietly, not quite sure of what to make of those words.

“Universe,” America replied, holding her breath. “Is that too weird?”

“I don’t think we should talk about it.”

America scowled.

“Here,” Kate added and bit her lip. “I don’t…” she lowered her voice. “I don’t think you would be able to help because I’m not quite sure if I’m sure of what the problem actually is.”

“So you admit that there is something…”

“You’re apparently from another universe, so maybe anything is possible.” She let out a tired sigh. “I won’t be a dick about this.” She sat up in a cross-legged position and held her hands together. “I don’t- I don’t think you’re lying, because you’re one of the most real people I’ve met - even though you’re weird.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“There is definitely something off, and has always been off. You see, the thing is-. I have no memories of my childhood, but I do have memories of other small things that doesn’t make any sense,” Kate said as she rubbed the back of her feet, her voice a bit wavering and her eyes going from America’s to her knees. “I do recollect in some way of being injured. Small cases, like falling off a bike or in some other way scrubbing up my knees. Past memories but memories that don’t fit - because in those memories I’m not here, I’m not alone; there is someone with me. Someone running up to me, sitting down, touching my shoulder and looking over what skin I’ve torn up, how red colors prickle on my skin from where it has been torn up. I realize that I have been hurt, but being hurt, like that, that is not possible.”

“It’s not possible to bleed, get injured?” America asked unsure of what to make of this. “What happens if someone gets severely hurt, like from the car?”

Kate’s face was paler now. “I’m not sure – no one got hurt,” she stuttered. “I mean, let me think, let me think, there were people there, but near the car? Someone had to get hurt, but that’s not possible, I don’t even know if someone was there?” She took in a sharp breath. “An afternoon – if someone got hurt, we didn’t hear anyone shout about being injured, but it impacted the street. If someone got hurt, the person must have just disappeared, like they were never there from the beginning.”

They were quiet, letting Kate’s words sink in. Was there some truth to her last sentence? America tapped a little at her bouncing knee.

“Officer McGruff said he was going to talk to _the Lady of the house_ ,” America said. “Who is she? Why does he have to talk to her?”

“I- she’s Wanda Maximoff. I guess we’re kind of connected to the car blowing up, which her son’s caused, but there i-.”

“We’re leaving,” America said a little panicked. “The other universe. We can talk there.”

Kate’s eyebrows rose. “They would notice.”

“Don’t worry,” America answered, trying to keep her voice carefree. She had an idea of what was going on, maybe it was a stretch, but it was a start. “Just trust me.”

“Can’t promise that I will.”

America went over to the corner on the right side of the metal-door. She glanced over at Kate who watched with fascination as the portal was building itself in the middle of their cell.

 “So how do we-?” Kate questioned while pointing at the portal. She sounded more excited than nervous.  Her steps were a little careful as she walked over to America. A light shone from the portal which light up Kate’s flushed cheeks. _Oh no._

“If you touch it - it will suck you in and I won’t be able to help you.” America inwardly cringed. Her joke came out with a stutter. The response from Kate was an unimpressed snort. _Oh come on. That wasn’t fair._ She felt something flutter. “I’ll punch through.”

“You’ll punch through?”

“I will punch through and for some seconds we won’t exist.”

“That’s not terrifying.”

“Trust me, it will work out.”

“Remember what I said a second ago?”


	10. Universe 3: Dorrek & William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never?” Dorrek sounded surprised. Oh gosh his eyes were pretty. “I would really like to show you sometime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Yes. I'm still sorry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate the support. If you see some spelling/grammatical errors/mistakes, please tell me. Do you have some comments on how I can better myself as a write, please, do tell. 
> 
> I haven't seen the new Logan movie. I really want to. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What’s the forest like?”

Billy looked over at Dorrek for the, maybe, fifth time. They were watching the last glimmer of daylight from the giant window in the so called playroom. What light outside, lit up some of Dorrek; enough to cast a shadow behind him, and shine up half his face. His blond hair was a mess. For the last minutes, Billy had kept a close eye on one particular strand of hair which seemed to love falling in front of his eyes. Dorrek would wrinkle his nose every time, try to ignore it, and then push it away with his fingers.

His thoughts had been and were currently occupied mostly by Kate. What was so important? Was it even that important if it could wait? Did he owe her a new arrow? No, what if she was some important galactic person and he had just started a war? Okay, straying a little too far from the lane, but still. She had seemed out of it, a little weird. Her looks had seemed uncertain, maybe hesitant; also she had looked a little extra on each of them. Believe him. He knew when people were acting weird. He had plenty of experience, on both ends.

A quiet yawn left him. He rubbed, with the back of his hand, what sleep he could gather from his eyes. Billy looked over at Dorrek who quickly averted his eyes. “Back at our main ship at the lower deck,” Dorrek begun, looking back at Billy. “We got these big windows covering almost all of the walls. You can see everything and the room - it’s just light up by the purple light and bright yellow stars. No lamps or anything.” He scratched his chin and smiled a little shyly. Kate disappeared to the back of his head. It was the most adorable thing Billy had ever seen and he quickly cast away that thought in exchange for listening. Oh, he’d like to visit one of the Skrull ships, see something different, something which brought a little more life into his day.

“And uh, no one ever goes there you know. So it’s a perfect reading spot. I’m sure you’d love to be there - especially when we just cruise over to nearby planets,” Dorrek continued, keeping his smile. It never seemed to leave him. “It’s weird because at one front you see very beautiful images like paintings but at the same time you see into a never ending abyss.” He let out an uncertain little laughter. His cheeks looked a little flushed.

“It kind of terrifies me,” Billy admitted awkwardly. “But it sounds amazing. I’ve never been on a ship before or… really out in space.” His life had to sound really boring to Dorrek. Dorrek, who probably had seen more than Billy would see in a lifetime.

“Never?” Dorrek sounded surprised. Oh gosh his eyes were pretty. “I would really like to show you sometime.”

“Yeah,” Billy replied. “Sometime.” If he’d ever be allowed. “That would be cool Dorrek.” Great job Billy. Cool. Everyone still uses that word. At least he didn’t say rad.

This time, the surprise really shined up his face. His eyebrows reached up far on his forehead. “That’s the first time you’ve said my name.”

Billy internally jumped. Oh. Shouldn’t he have done that? Was he supposed to say something like ‘my emperor’ or ‘majesty’, ‘my prince?’Or was it the combination of ‘cool’ and ‘Dorrek’? Great. He had ruined their moment. He met Dorrek’s eyes. He was smiling.

“Shouldn’t I have done that?” Billy asked, cringing for every word.

“No,” Dorrek said, “I mean, you can call me Dorrek. It’s much better than the whole title or another title.”

Billy thanked god and breathed relived. He must seem like such an asshole. He was supposed to be comfortable around Dorrek by now, not stand on his toes, afraid of misspeaking. For the love of god, earlier that day, they had been cracking jokes. In addition to that, Dorrek was a really nice guy who was probably Billy’s favorite person. He didn’t get around to knowing many people other than his family.

“Yeah,” Billy said. “I get that. Well then it’s only fair that you call me Billy or William. I prefer Billy. No one really calls me William anymore - except maybe my granddad and … mom and my brother when he wants to annoy me.”

“Then I’m calling you William.”

“To spite me?” Billy joked and bit his lip – taking a little leap. “You’re a dork, you know that.”

“Hence my name,” Dorrek replied casually, but snorted a laugh a second later. Followed by Billy who couldn’t help himself. “But,” he continued as he wiped away some tears, still giggling a little. “I mean, I was meant to ask you about the forest. You see, when I got here before I got called to the shuttle for the landing, I saw a part of your planet covered in trees.”

“That’s more or less our life-support system,” Billy explained while trying to remember his hour-long lessons. “I’ve only been there once. When I was uh… when I was … anyways. There aren’t only trees. There are lakes, different plants and a variety of animals living there. You know to keep the forest healthy, so that he can give us oxygen and all.”

“You think we could go there?” Dorrek asked intrigued. “I mean, if you’re allowed to… I’ve got some training early tomorrow, so uh.”

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll ask dad.”

 

* * *

 

“Wouldn’t think of you as this dodgy, William,” Tommy said, faking an accent, nudging him painfully in the side as they left the breakfast hall. He held a smug smirk on his face. As if he knew something that Billy didn’t know. That idiot probably thought he did too.

Dorrek had already eaten and been sent out to the backyard by his mom to train before they had gotten down. So he had, not quite, been glancing longingly towards an empty seat. Which anyone could’ve sat inn. They didn’t have nametags on their seats.    

“I’m not being dodgy _Thomas.”_

“Okay, you’re being sly _William.”_

“Give it a rest will you,” Billy said irritated, crossing his arm in the classic Billy fashion.

Tommy scoffed in response and crossed his arms, to annoy him, still smiling. That asshole. “Dude, you asking dad. I mean, I could’ve been okay by you just sneaking out, but ASKING. You asked dad.”

“How is that sly. I asked for permission?”

“From dad! DAD,” Tommy said uncrossing his arms and placing them on his hips. There was a little jump to each of his steps. “You asked him because we both know that mom doesn’t like us walking alone outside. Dad lets us do anything. He let you destroy someone’s car-“

“He didn’t let me destroy a car,” Billy bit back in confusion on where this was going. YES. He had asked their dad because he was the easiest to debate with and come out the winner. Of course he had done that. Now he wasn’t going to admit to Tommy that he had done what Tommy was telling him he had done. No. Never would he give him that satisfaction.

Tommy shook his head to add in on his over-dramatization. “And all that for a simple date.”

“What?” Billy asked and his voice cracked horribly, in way which would probably haunt him for days, likely for the rest of his life. “We’re just friends. We barely know each other,” He sputtered in a weak attempt to defend himself. That this was going to be some date had never crossed his mind.

“We’re just friends, my ass,” Tommy shot back. “No, you ignored me last night to spend time with him. What kind of loving brother does that? Not any twin brother in my sight except you. And now you’re planning to elope.” There was a pause and Tommy was serious for a second. “Also you told him about Kate.”

“You’re still on about Kate?”

“How can I still not be on about Kate?”

Billy shut his mouth. Tommy’s eyes brightened and a grin stretched wide. He smiled as if he had won their little argument; which he had not. Then again, Tommy had their encounter with Kate yesterday on his side.

“To be fair,” Billy said and watched as Tommy mouthed ‘admit defeat’ to him. “To be fair – Kate was a surprise – and yeah I told him about her-.”

“Admit defeat.”

“Are you just mad about Kate?”


	11. Universe 2: Kate Bishop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can’t force us,” Billy said with the most confidence he could muster. “Right?” He looked over at Teddy who carried an equally unsure expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! :)
> 
> I'm sorry. I know it has been forever since the last update.  
> I have no excuse, really. Gotham took up my time. Then Eurovision happened like yesterday. Yay Portugal tho!
> 
> I'm sorry about my absence. If you see some grammatical errors or spelling that needs a fix, please tell me. Other tips? Criticism? Anything is welcomed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

“They can’t force us,” Billy said with the most confidence he could muster. “Right?” He looked over at Teddy who carried an equally unsure expression.

When Billy suggested the next day, _out of the blue_ because he panicked, that they could visit the Rockefeller center, he hadn’t expected the line they were currently standing in to last forever. His suggestion also came from the fact that his mom, who had gotten them from work – the tickets, and his dad who did not have the time to go with her. So she had given them to Billy. Neither of them had actually expected to be standing in this line. Their expectations where more in the likes of; _we will have to stick close so that we don’t lose each other in the masses of tourists. Then we make sure to get on the same elevator and we’ll be up._ Just that it wouldn’t sound like something out of a spy movie.

With _this line_ , he meant the god-awful, painfully, never-ending, long line to the place where an unknown photographer would take a picture of them. _Yes_. Before they could take the elevator to the top, they had to take part in a photo-shoot. They would have to reincarnate the “Men at Lunch” photo. Both understood wholeheartedly that it was just _another ploy in the capitalistic-mindset of corporate America_.

They watched as a family of four hurried down to sit on the bench which was sat in front the wall with a big, black-white, picture of the sky. The dad (probably) of the group lifted the youngest crying, child, up on his lap. Her crying stopped for some blessed seconds, but then her small hands grabbed after the camera he carried around his neck.  

What made matters worse was the constant crying from a baby in front of them. Maybe it was some way babies communicate? The mother was holding the child to her chest, shushing it. She was whispering something in Scandinavian, probably Swedish. The teary eyed baby was watching them with red, puffy eyes. Now - occasionally letting out a sob.

“I mean-,” Teddy spoke up. Billy looked over at him and followed where he was looking. People working there were standing on each side of the line, making sure no one snuck in front of anyone or disrupted it. A look of determination sparked up on Teddy’s face. Like an old comic book character, with his tongue sticking out on the side and his forefinger lifted as he spoke: “I’ll create a diversion and you run for the elevator.”

* * *

 

Billy took a hold of the fence and looked out on the city. He could see almost the entirety of Central Park. The green rectangle stuck out like a sore-spot in the middle of the grey city.  At some parts he could see all the other tall buildings, or people crossing the many streets of the city. _To think that I have never been higher up then the roof of at school?_ It was a good place to eat lunch and not get – bothered. This couldn’t compare. Well, to be fair, at least that roof wasn’t as crowded as this one. He let his other hand down at the cold, brick wall under the fence. Maybe they could try to get to one of the glass fences?

“Now I kind of want that photo,” Teddy said, sounding disappointed, looking down at the streets under them. Watching all the different people walk in crowds and the long queues of cars. From where they stood now they could see all the way down to the pier where the boats where crossing in front of the statue of liberty, which stood proudly with her torch tall. They had to go there sometime. Not next time. It was too expensive. And there was like a very long waiting-list. Billy really felt like cracking a Ghostbusters joke right now.

“We could just take a picture here,” Billy suggested, then smiling a toothy grin. “ _For free_.”  

“Yeah, but if we take it here, you won’t have the same expression as you did when they for-.”

“What look?” Billy asked, folding his arms, and feeling slightly offended. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

Teddy smiled. Yeah, they had been caught off guard. When they had gotten to the front of the line, they had just been pushed forward to sit on a bench in front of the Men at Lunch picture background. While hurrying to the elevator, they had managed to glance at the picture.

Both had looked slightly off-guard. With both on the verge of smiling, but they hadn’t gotten the time to fully do it. So it had ended with them both looking like they were grimacing. Hopefully someone good at Photoshop worked there.

Teddy fished up his phone. “Well, if you insist,” Teddy joked before looking down at the screen. Billy watched him as he made a weird face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Greg wants to meet up.”  

Billy bit his lower lip, stopping the disappointed noise he was about to make. Greg knew Teddy better. Of course he did. They had only known each other for a few days. If Teddy wanted to ditch him, that was fine. Yeah, fine, totally fine. He was used to that. His stomach churned.  

“What are you going to say?”

Teddy looked over at him, his eyebrows raised and a small smile playing on his lips. “Well, I told him I was with you, and we’re meeting your friends later.” He started typing on his phone and avoided Billy’s, if he had to admit himself – little too curious, eyes. “Besides - this city is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions.”

“What do you mean ‘biblical’?”

“Fire and brimstone coming down from the skies. Rivers and seas boiling!” Teddy replied casually. “Forty years of darkness! Earthquakes, volcanoes...”

“The dead rising from the grave?” Billy asked as he leaned back against the fence and watched as his friend avoided hitting a small, old lady in the head with his phone.

“Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together... mass hysteria!” Teddy shrugged.  He put his hand, comfortingly, on Billy’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Some of the light from the lampposts, which stood on each side of the street, flickered. They had just been switched on and lit up parts of the dirty pavement. Small holes at the corner of the street let some straws breathe. A light brown dog barked happily as he continued sniffing every part of the road and alleys in front of him. Sometimes he stood a couple of seconds to long by the dark, garbage bags set out by the businesses they passed.

Lucky barked after a big rat which hurried along to hide under one of the bigger containers which looked to be filled with leftovers. His tail wagged happily in the air as he deemed his job now a success. He let out a bark before returning to the two girls who were having a light conversation.

Kate zipped up her jacket. “Thanks for hanging out with me,” she said with all honesty intended. Out of her pocket she took out the dog leash. She knew this neighborhood good enough to know that going with Lucky without some sort of _security_ here would mean some up-and-coming annoyance which she didn’t have the time for.  The up-and-coming annoyance was in the form of an older man with a cane and snide remarks on how dogs did in fact bite and that people had too much trust in them.

“Nothing better to do,” Cassie answered and started petting the dog who had taken an interest in her hand. “That’s a compliment.” Lucky tried to bend his neck and make her pet under his ears. Quickly he moved his head at the sound of glass breaking. His one eyes focused on something in the alley beside them. “What’s the matter?” Cassie asked. “Someone probably accidentally broke some flasks.”

“Clint told me to be back with him by seven,” Kate said as she glanced over at where the sound had come from. She looked back down at Lucky who hadn’t moved. “Not that we’re running late or anything.”

“Keep him another hour?”

“Yep.”

“ _Oh, fuck._ ”

Cassie met Kate’s eyes at the sound of the words neither of them had spoken. It had come from the alley which now didn’t seem to get less creepy. A silent ‘Let’s go’ was agreed to between them.

“ _This is not happening.”_

Cassie took the leach from Kate who started walking away from the alley. Only a few steps were walked though. Lucky had gotten an eye on something or someone and refused to budge. He was frozen to the ground and a low growling sound was escaping him.

This time the voice made the girls stop their attempted ‘let’s get the fuck out of her’ –mission.

_“Kate!”_

A girl about their age exited the alley. Her dark hair was a mess, her clothes a little ragged and her face seemed pale. Something was familiar with her. The unknown stranger’s face was a mix of shock, relief and sadness? It wasn’t quite easy to read her expressions. They kept switching. Kate’s eyes flickered down to her hands which were clenched hard into fists.

“Are you okay?” Cassie asked immediately. “You know her?”

“Have we met?” Kate asked instead. She felt familiar at least.

The girl let out a sight and she closed her eyes, as if to calm down. She swallowed. “You held my hand,” she said, her voice seemed shaky. “She held my hand.”

Cassie and Kate’s eyes met yet again, both seemingly unsure of the situation. The girl who seemed to at least know Kate, was visibly shaken.

“She made me spill my coffee,” Kate said slowly after a couple of seconds of her brain trying to reach out to something that made sense. “Cassie, she made me spill my coffee.”

 

 

 


	12. Universe 3: Dorrek & William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should I turn around?”
> 
> “If you want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for the comments and kudos :)
> 
> It has been too long. I know. Don't trust me when it comes to anything. I am very sorry!
> 
> I have however tried to write this chapter. I don't know if this chapter is any fun or any good? Is it good? I don't know. 
> 
> If you do see some grammatical errors or errors/mistakes in general, please tell me. I want to fix them. Often it is difficult to see your own mistakes, as for me, that is very normal.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blond hair was sticking to his green scalp. “I used to suck at blocking,” Dorrek explained as he set the tip of the sword down at the fake grass of the tennis court, like a cane. “Which I now realize is weird.” He leaned forward on it, and let it support as much weight as it could handle without losing its balance. “One would expect a person to be more scared of getting cut than actually swinging the thing.”

“Swinging the thing?” Billy asked amused which earned him a snort from Dorrek.  

“Okay!” Tommy shot in as he swung his arm around his brother’s neck. In his other hand was a white towel, which he threw at Dorrek who failed to catch it. He lost the grip on his cane-sword and it fell sideways. The towel on the other hand landed by his feet.

An audible sigh left Dorrek’s trainer. She was a tall and slim lady with a hard face. Billy hadn’t learned her name _yet_. In addition, his brother was trying to kill him with a hug from behind, which didn’t really trigger anything in his head that could help him remember if she had introduced herself at all. Maybe she had when he had walked out to the mansion’s yard. His brain had kind of short-circuited after he had seen Dorrek clash swords with her. Billy grabbed after Tommy’s hands which were now hugging him tight around his neck. He grabbed his wrists and tried to push them apart, to duck under the captive hold. After some seconds and some kicking he was free and panting. He sent Tommy an annoyed glare. Tommy replied with a brotherly shrug.

Dorrek handed the trainer his sword before he started wiping his face with the towel.

“We’ll continue afterwards,” Dorrek’s trainer said and continued with a voice that sounded surprisingly amused: “Try thinking about your stance while you’re at it.” With the sword in one hand, she nodded a goodbye to them, before turning to walk back through the door of the mansion.  

* * *

 

They walked side by side down the street which led west of the M-mansion. One could be surprised on how big it actually was. The roof of the purple house could be seen from almost everywhere. Granddad had told him when he was a kid that the mansion was the tallest building in the city. It was some sort of power display. Billy wasn’t sure if he believed him when it came to being the tallest house.

 “I’ll pretend to have lost you for two hours max,” uncle Pietro said, brining the boys out of their thoughts. Yeah, so Billy hadn’t really thought that his dad would let him go without talking to his mom about this. No, it hadn’t surprised him. Honestly. So yeah, he had asked his dad and gotten a yes, but that had been before he had gone to his mom. If Vision said yes, his mom wouldn’t say no. That was why his uncle was leading them. Why he, Pietro, was smiling like he was trying to holding on a secret, but it was just too good, he did not know.

“That is really nice of you,” Billy commented casually.

“I can hear the sarcasm, but I’m choosing to ignore that, nephew,” Pietro said.  “So thank you.” He looked from Dorrek to Billy. His expression had calmed a little now. He turned back in the direction of their destination. They were led off the sidewalk and into a narrow side road between tall, wooden fences.

“People love their privacy here,” Pietro explained to Dorrek who had decided that it was best for him to walk behind Billy. “There can’t be gossip without privacy.”  

The dirt-road led the way further away from houses and parked flying cars. Dorrek walked up beside Billy, listening to whatever Pietro was explaining. No trees were scattered out on the fields on each side of the road. They reserved themselves for the forest further down the road. Instead of any trees, there was grass, cutgrass which wasn’t allowed to grow taller than a specific height. Or that was how Billy felt like it was. No grass reached the top of his shoes.

Neither boy could help but stare wide eyed at the forest. Billy couldn’t really remember anything from his first trip. Like the people of planet M, the trees indeed liked their privacy. A white, steel fence stretched itself on each side of the gate, far on each side. Like really far.  From where they stood, they could see the trees. Underneath them where green flowers huddled together, shielded from the light, like they were quivering.

The gate was more impressive. It was taller than the trees, each pole which supported the gate were decorated with flowers, white lilies. The gate itself was transparent, it looked like glass, but Billy couldn’t be sure. Furthermore, the glass was decorated with stripes, white stripes which stretched itself out like the branches of a tree. On the tip of each branch were blooming flowers in purple. Billy’s knowledge in flora didn’t really go any further than lilies and roses.  

As they reached the gate, they could really see how massive it actually was. Billy’s eyes, as he was looking upwards, noticed something. There was no M to be seen. The huge M was tradition. (His grandpa was weird like that.) Only thing that was linked to his heritage which he could see were the purple flowers which stood out from the white. Instead of the letter M, was a grey sign made of stone. It wasn’t hung up on the gate. It stood on the ground, beside the left gate. An X was engraved in the stone.   

“Didn’t look this big from above,” Dorrek pointed out, sounding as impressed and excited as Billy currently was. Billy watched as Dorrek looked around, exploring whatever he could see. They weren’t even in yet. For Billy who had seen the inside once, read about this in one of his lessons, it didn’t disappoint.

A small keyhole was placed on the bottom of the gate where the two doors met. Pietro unlocked it and was now pushing one of the gate’s heavy doors open. It creaked. The hinges had probably not been oiled in sometime.

“Should I help?” Dorrek asked. Billy watched him from the side of his eyes as Pietro huffed in annoyance. Billy shook his head. Pietro waved them towards him. He held the door open as they passed him. It closed with a _thud_.

“I’ll be waiting here,” Pietro said. He was leaning into the closed gate, pretending not to be a little out of breath. “If you get lost - just shout.”

First they had to take in what had greeted them. A large road led a couple of meters in front of them before it swung to the right. The road found its way between both spruce and pine trees, each with different pinecones hanging in their branches many inches up in the air. No tree touched the fences.   

“There is a lake… I think there is a lake at the end of the road,” Billy said uncertainly, he got a nod from Pietro.

“Your mom, Wanda, and I used to go play there when we were kids,” his uncle added. “Don’t go swimming. Keep close to the road.”

Billy motioned to Dorrek to start walking while Pietro kept adding things they weren’t allowed to do. If Billy had known this would happen, he would just have asked his dad to come with. _William, look out for the nettles. Your mother wouldn’t like blah blah. Human skin is very blah._ Great. Now he let a situation which wasn’t even happening run wild in his head.

“Are there horses here?” Dorrek asked; curiousness was visible in his voice as clear as day.

“Do you have them from _Lord of the Rings_ or are you-?”

“Yes. Yes to both.” Dorrek smiled at the thought of the animal or Billy was pretty sure of that that was why he was smiling. His eyes shone.

“But they’re horses?” He hoped his voice didn’t sound _too surprised._ Hopefully it had been a _oh I’m curious as to why this animal is so interesting to you._ It hadn’t sounded like that at all because Dorrek faked being offended the second it left his mouth. Then again if he had actually said what he had hoped for, he would have sounded too much like his grandpa. Something which would have been even more embarrassing.

“Because they’re awesome?” That was a very insightful answer.

Billy couldn’t quite grasp as to why. Didn’t the Skrull have some dragon-like-animals? Like really cool dragons with large wings and could breathe fire? He wasn’t sure. They hadn’t been taught about the animal life on that planet. However on Planet M, they were taught some of it, but some he just knew. Dorrek snorted when he had asked.

“Horses can kick _hard._ And there is a reason for the word _horsepower_ ,” Dorrek had said.

“A squirrel,” Billy said. Dorrek shut up and followed Billy’s gaze. On the right side of the road, running down the tree was a small brown creature. It ran across the road and up the tree on the other side of the road. The boys grinned at each other. Animals didn’t live in the city. According to his mom it was because they could harm people and get harmed by cars and so on. Of course birds flew wherever, but they kept their nests in the forest.

 They continued their journey further down the road. There was a surprisingly lack of animal life which crossed them. Mostly birds flew over their heads. Squirrels ran back and forth, as they had already witnessed. A small brown rabbit with white spots had jumped out of some bushes. It had looked at them with big, fearful eyes.

Dorrek had crouched down and held out his big, green hand. The rabbit had sniffed the air. Looked at them suspiciously and then it had slowly walked towards them. Billy had whispered some facts he knew about rabbits.

“They’re colorblind.”                                                                           

The rabbit sniffed Dorrek’s hand and then licked it with a small pink tongue. It had been adorable.

“I don’t know how that makes me feel,” Dorrek had mumbled but he had moved a little in the process. Before they knew it, the rabbit was gone. Both had looked longingly after it for a couple of seconds.

* * *

 

They reached the small lake not much later. The road had led up to a big opening with a wide lake in the middle. Purple water. Purple water shone in the light from the sun.  There was a small patch of sand where water sometimes let itself float up and take the smallest of the stones.  Naturally they immediately got the idea to stone skipping.

Billy found the flattest he could see. It was smooth in his hand. A similar stone which looked to be a supreme tool for him to win the most skips lay beside the place his chosen stone had been. He picked it up and handed it to Dorrek who held his hand out. _Just put it in his hand. Will it be awkward if I accidentally touched his hand?_

“Do you get stone skipping training?” Dorrek asked as he watched Billy send a stone flying. “Is that a part of your …curriculum?”

“It should be,” Billy said as he watched his stone set Dorrek’s _first goal_ at five. “If for some reason I can’t do my magic and I happen to be in danger and by the sea – on another planet. How else should I protect myself?”

Billy watched as Dorrek tried finding a good stone-skipping-throwing-position. It was kind of amusing watching the future emperor finding a stance, then muttering to himself and then finding a new stance. “No, this isn’t right,” was probably uttered more times than Billy had fingers. That was an exaggeration, but it felt like it.

When he found the perfect stance, he leaned a little to the side. Billy followed the small stone in his hand as it left the secure hold. He tracked it as it majestically plopped into the water. “That was anticlimactic,” he said.

“One more time,” Dorrek replied and looked down at the beach for a new stone. _One more time,_ turned into a few more times.

In the meantime, Billy kicked off his shoes, pulled his tights up to his knees and found a good sitting spot at the side of the beach. A place where there were no sand or stone. The blank purple water hid a great venture off life. A variety of fishes and green plants. However, as he watched Dorrek unleash his annoyance on the water, the fish didn’t dare come close. He dipped his toes in the water. He felt his leg hair stand. It was freezing surprisingly enough. He sat up properly before leaning forward, placing his elbows on his tights.

Dorrek gave up and sat down beside him. They fell into a comfortable silence as they both kicked a little at the surface of the water.

“This is … fun,” he said smiling wide. Silence surrounded them. Maybe there were crickets, but not near them. Only silence, bird song and some leaves dancing in the wind.

“When did you start learning sword fighting?” Billy asked curiously as some of the water he kicked, splashed on himself. He grimaced at feeling of cold water making him the fabric cling to his skin.

“I’m mostly self-taught; I started running around with sticks when I first learned to walk.  I broke probably half the vases we owned,” Dorrek explained. “Your magic - self-taught?”

“Yup. Taught myself how to make fireworks after I first read the _Lord of the Rings_ book,” Billy joked smilingly. “No, I uh, I don’t know. I think it just happened one day. I did something and this bolt flew out of my hands. That’s not really interesting? I’m teaching myself how to fly though.”

Dorrek gave him an odd look. “You’re teaching yourself how to fly?”

Billy shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat up in some kind of mix of embarrassment and pride. “I mean, I’m not as good as dad.”

“Still impressive,” Dorrek paused for a second. “I can – I know – I mean, I can fly too,” Dorrek stated awkwardly. He seemed to shrink a little where he sat. Not physically. Just as if he was hugging himself and regretting what he had just said. It made Billy think back on when they had picked up trash. How they had talked about him blowing up that car that one time, talked about Kate who had showed her face later on and looked kind of spooked. Dorrek hadn’t really been to keen on talking about it - or maybe it had been Billy.

“You don’t have to show it or anything,” Billy tried, probably a little too carefully.

“No. Billy.” He looked away from Billy for a second. Out at the lake where a duck now had landed. It swam around in circles. “I haven’t really… You show me yours and I’ll show you mine?”

There was an awkward silence for a second, however as Billy met Dorrek’s eyes, he could see that something had shifted. Dorrek’s eyes had shifted into something of determination.

Billy nodded. Pulled his legs out of water, and stood up. Green grass straws tickled his feet. “I’m not that good.” _I’m doing this. I’m really doing this._ He hadn’t tried to fly in forever. Before the whole explosion with the car, he had practiced every day. Lately, however, his determination had dispersed into a blurry of weeks with lessons and Dorrek.

He made it though, a few feet of the ground. As if the air pushed him upwards. Dorrek clapped as Billy smiled wide. “I feel like this is really weird.”

“It looks weird too,” Dorrek commented. The next phrase came out a little quieter: “Not as weird as I’ll be doing it.”

As Billy stepped back down at the safety of the ground, Dorrek stood back up on his feet. “Don’t get freaked out,” Dorrek said. He sounded a little panicked and not quite sure of himself.

“Should I turn around?”

“If you want to.” Billy felt like it translated to ‘yeah, _please_ do.’

Billy turned and set his eyes on the trees on the other side of the lake. He watched the purple sky send white skies over the top of the trees. How long had they been out here? Admittedly it hadn’t seemed that long.

“I haven’t really shown this to anyone except my mom.” Dorrek said. “You can turn around now,” he added, his voice small.

“You…” Billy couldn’t help but stare, but he felt a little bad about. No, he felt horrible because Dorrek took a step back - but it was new. It was pretty awesome to see. Dorrek had wings. Green wings which came out of his back. “That’s…”

“Weird?”

“Awesome!” Billy uttered, his voice probably too loud.

The smile which Dorrek usually wore came back, maybe even brighter than before. Then he stepped off the ground. “I uh, I can transform into anything and anyone - even centaurs. But my pants would rip.”

Confidence seemed to come to Dorrek automatically as he became more comfortable with the situation. He flew higher into the air before landing gracefully a few feet away from where Billy was watching in awe. He kind of felt like he couldn’t compare to Dorrek. Transform into anything? Anyone?

Dorrek walked back over to Billy. He was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. The wings disappeared after a few seconds as they stood opposite each other. An arm’s length apart. “I haven’t really showed it to anyone because… I just… I don’t know.” He paused and looked up at the sky as if to debating with himself about what to say. “Ever had the feeling of not fitting in anywhere?”

Billy didn’t quite know how to answer that. He was pretty sure he didn’t know what Dorrek was feeling. He didn’t know what Dorrek wanted to say. However, he felt that this was important to him. “Depends on what you mean,” Billy answered honestly.

“Is this dumb?”

“No, Dorrek,” Billy said at once. He took a step closer. Feeling like putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m ruining the fun we had,” Dorrek said, looking guilty. “Forget it.”

“If that is what you want.” _I don’t want that._

“It’s just weird, you know? Being able to become anyone and not feel like I don’t fit as the person I am now. Like who I am now is not the real me. Just…” A smile was on Dorrek’s lips but it wasn’t the fun one.

Billy watched as Dorrek took a step back. Dorrek’s skin changed from the green Billy knew into a light beige one. He shrunk in height and width until he was about the same size as Billy, who couldn’t help but stare. His eyes met Dorrek’s and suddenly he felt cold. Frozen. Memories he didn’t remember having flashed before his eyes. Dorrek’s voice was in his head:

_“Teddy.” “And yeah, I’m supposed to meet my friend in a couple of hours, but yeah.” “Hey, are you okay Billy?” “Besides - this city is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions.” “Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together... mass hysteria!” “Hey, are you okay Billy?”_

“I don’t know,” Billy said and looked up at Dorrek. _I don’t know._ Dorrek had turned into that Teddy guy. Who was Teddy? What was going on?

“Don’t know what?” Hurt was visible in his eyes and Billy felt horrible.

He blinked and looked back at Dorrek who was back to his usual self.

“Did I… I’m sorry,” Dorrek apologized as if Billy’s reaction was his fault.  

“No, no!” Billy said, not quite sure of whom he was saying it to. “I’m just… nothing. You just caught me off guard. I’m sorry. I uh, I’m babbling.” He fell silent and started opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.  _I have ruined. Great job William._ "Should we... should we go back?" Billy felt like he was making a horrible grimace as he spoke. 

"Yeah."

 


	13. Universe 2: Kate Bishop & America Chavez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think-,” Kate tried saying but it was cut short by what must have been the sensation of nothingness. “Chavez?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> If you see some grammatical or misspellings and so on, please tell me. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Cassie hugged Lucky to her chest while resting her head against the dog’s head. She wore a thick, red hoodie and a pair of blue, denim jeans. She and the dog were watching an old black and white film. It was muted, but she followed the subtitles to her best ability as the arguing behind her became louder.  

They were in Lucky’s owner’s apartment. The only light in the house were the crappy lights – which flickered - in the living room slash kitchen. On the counter was a carton of milk and a half eaten breakfast which consisted of cornflakes. When the cornflakes-eating had taken place was a mystery. By the look of the couch, Clint must have been taking a nap before they had come barging at his door. The blanket was barely clinging to the back of the couch. Some pillows were scattered over the floor.

“Come again?” Clint Barton asked sounding both confused and annoyed. “You found a girl? Who spilled coffee on you?  And you decide to invite her into my apartment?”

“I can’t exactly invite her into my own home can I?” Kate shot back, taking an annoyed step forward. Clint Barton looked at her with his: _Yes you could have, but okay it is fine for now_ look. They both looked over at the strange girl who was standing by the entrance. She looked like she was ready to bolt. After the initial shock of their encounter, a hard look had crossed her face. It had morphed into a calculating look as the girls had dragged her with them. Kate couldn’t help it but she felt like there was something about _this girl_.

“Do I take the couch?” this girl asked. It sounded a little hoarse. She hadn’t uttered a word since her sudden appearance, so that probably explained it.

“You take the bed,” Kate said and looked back to Clint. ”You have a bed right? I’ll take the couch.”

“I texted mom,” Cassie explained before anyone asked her.   

 

* * *

 

_Kate’s hand was clammy in hers. It clutched her hand tongue-bitingly hard. America took a moment to look from their hands to the portal. They then shared a nod, before America punched through it, shattering the glass that was the portal._

_America could feel the wind from the portal brush some hair from her face. Kate’s hand was clutching impossibly harder._

_“I don’t think-,” Kate tried saying but it was cut short by what must have been the sensation of nothingness.  “Chavez?” This world’s Kate rasped. “Chavez.” America could hear her behind her as Kate’s intakes of breathe got fewer and fewer seconds between them. She was on the verge of hyperventilating._

_Trying to reassure her, America squeezed her hand and turned to Kate. Wide eyes met hers. She was still in the other room. Her feet were on the grey floor of their previously shared cell. Still as a rock, she stood frozen to the ground. Her hand stopped all blood from flowing into America’s hand._

_“I can’t,” Kate said as she swallowed; trying to calm herself. “I can’t. I don’t know,” she continued. “I can’t. I don’t feel like I should.”_

_America could feel her own heart beat faster.  Their hands were still intertwined as Kate tried to pull America out from where she was currently. White fingers clutched hers._

_“You’ll be fine Kate,” America said and felt the hold between them relax only a little. Kate swallowed again. Closed her eyes and tried to gain control of her breathing. “You can do this Princess.”  With her eyebrows lowered in concentration she stopped resisting and let America lead her out of the room. Out of existence._

_The moment Kate had left the world of Planet M, her feet of the safety of the cell-floor, her eyes widened. Fright. It must’ve been fright. Her face turned pale as a ghost. Her mouth was open. Her hand clutched America’s hand. Then the hand America held out was closed into a fist. What it had held a millisecond ago was now gone. Nothing held her hand. The fingers which had previously gripped hers for dear life were not in her hand anymore. Like they had never held hands, it was gone. Her fingers started to go on autopilot. Fisting her hands then relaxing. She did the same again - her eyes never leaving the grey empty grey floor which was now closing up. Kate was gone. Kate had disappeared; popped out of existence like a balloon which had been punctured. The portal became yet again a wall._

_Her brain didn’t want to acknowledge what her eyes had seen. Not yet. Not now. Not ever. She had lured Kate into this and for her trust in America – she was no longer there. Yet she could still feel Kate’s hand clutching hers.  Her throat was bone dry. The words she wished to speak died in the back of her throat.  “What the fuck?” Her eyes stung. “What the fuck?” She blinked and big terrified eyes flashed before her own._

_“The person must have just disappeared, like they were never there from the beginning.”_

America didn’t wake up with a need for air. She had not woken up scared out of her main in a cold sweat. No. As she had woken up, her eyes had been closed for at least a couple of minutes. She had taken reassurance in the warm covers of the bed which was occupying.  She felt exhausted and sad. Incredibly sad.

For awhile, she listened to the sound of cars passing by on the road outside of the apartment block. It was still dark outside. The curtains were open and the light from some streetlight shone up parts of the floor. Slowly, she sat up, set her feet on the ground and went for the window. With sweaty hands she opened the window and leaned forward, out the window. With her eyes wide open, she stared down the ground in between this apartment block and the one opposite of her. Her hands clutched the window frame.

She had to do something. She had to figure out what was going on, and the Kate of this world was the only person who could help her.


	14. Universe 3: William & Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow calling him by his nickname stung more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments and bookmarks :) 
> 
> As always, if you see some mistakes: tell me.

Billy hadn’t been sulking and moping around in his bedroom for the past two days. He had not avoided Dorrek at all costs, like saying he felt ill and not showing up for dinner. Okay, he had, but he didn’t know how to approach him.

Of course he could just apologize for his behavior and tell him that his mind had suddenly become a party for memories he did not remember having and that his last transformation looked like a guy named Teddy; Teddy who he had seen in those memories. 

Dorrek had revealed secrets which meant a lot to him. What he had showed Billy had taken a lot of guts. Guts which Billy knew he did not have and would never gain. Billy’s reaction, which he had not meant for at all, had hurt him. So the obvious thing to do would be to apologize to Dorrek. Then again, finding words for that apology was terribly difficult.

“You okay little brother?” Tommy asked from above him. Billy opened his eyes to stare up at his twin’s face. “I take it that it didn’t go that well with you and Dorkegg?”

“Don’t call him that and.” He paused then continued quietly, “I don’t think I can tell you what happened?” Billy sat up and scooted back to the headboard of his bed. Tommy sent him a confused look as he sat down by the foot of Billy’s bed.

“Dude,” Tommy begun. “You’re not the only one who has been moping around. I tried talking to Dorrek for you and make him tell me what had happened on your _not-date_. Apparently saying that I am on his side and that I haven’t trusted you since we were four and you told on me for doodling on the wall, is hard to believe.” He fell backwards on the bed with a _huff._ “Talk to him and apologize for whatever you did.”

“Don’t you think I would have apologized already if it was that simple?” Billy shot back, probably a little too harshly. Christ. He put his head in his hands for a second.

“Well no one will tell me what is going on so I don’t know Billy,” Tommy replied irritated.

Somehow calling him by his nickname stung more. He took the chance on meeting Tommy head on with a mildly constipated facial-expression. “Something weird has been happening lately and that same weird thing happened back then with Dorrek.”

Tommy grimaced. “Weird magic thing?” Tommy asked lifting his head above the comfort of the quilt he was laying on. “Right?”

“Weird magic thing … maybe? So that when Dorrek showed me something I came out with a weird reaction which he thought was me reacting badly to what he showed me, which I will not tell you.”

“You are the one making it sound dirty.” Tommy rolled over onto his stomach. “You just have to apologize and explain that. Aren’t you the smart one?”

“I am the smart one.” Billy looked over at Tommy. He was uncertain about telling him about the weird flashbacks. He had almost told his mom a couple of weeks back, before Dorrek showed up. Why he hadn’t, he had no idea of. He could not remember why he had not told her. Something in his brain told him that something had bugged him way back. Then again, it could have been nothing, which it usually was.

Maybe he wouldn’t have been struggling with this now if he had just come out with it. It was probably better telling Tommy, for now at least. “Remember when you made me blow up that car?”

“I didn’t _make you_ blow up that car. I was merely suggesting you helping me impress Kate.” _Damn Tommy for sounding reasonable._

“I think maybe the reason for me blowing up that car was because of that magic thing I told you about; that _weird_ thing.” He stopped to make sure of that Tommy was following what he was saying. “Not directly. It kind of interfered with my spell. While I was chanting something happened and I felt something hurt and suddenly there were hands on my shoulder and someone asking me if I was alright.”

Tommy stared at him wide-eyed and uttered hoarsely: “Like God?”

“Dude. - I don’t remember his voice. It was a dude though,” Billy replied. “In the forest Dorrek triggered something in my brain which released a lot of weird memories with a guy named Teddy who looked exactly like – no – I mean. - I think it was Dorrek. I think Dorrek was this Teddy guy in the memories. I think maybe Teddy was the guy who grabbed my shoulders.”

“As crazy as that sounds… What were the memories?”

He continued to talk about the memories. Like the first one where he had apparently met this Teddy guy. As he spoke he felt heat rise in his neck and his stomach churn. He remembered how it had been very warm where they’d been; most likely in a basement. Teddy had to go meet someone. Teddy chose him. Teddy asked him if he was okay. Teddy had blue eyes, blond hair and a bright smile. Tommy asked him to get on with the other memories.  

Billy looked up at the ceiling. “Then we were on a roof with a lot of people and we quoted _Ghostbusters_.”

Tommy watched him, squinting. Probably felt how the words fit inside his head, if it made sense. “Sorry bro. You’re kind of a douche, but I love you so it’s okay.” He continued before Billy could argue. “This is first and foremost about big-guy. Apologize to him and then explain what happened. Then you can tell mom. I’m not done. I won’t go with you and hold your hand.”

“Thanks?”

* * *

 

“William.”

The voice made him jump out off his skin and he turned quickly towards the voice. He had been in deep thoughts as he had walked down the hallway to find wherever Dorrek was hiding out. He was either reading or training or maybe just feeling like shit because Billy was a douche. This time the self-deprecation was deserved.  

Out of the wall and through the unflattering picture of his grandpa, was his dad’s face. “I did not mean to startle you. I apologize.” The sight of his dad in a purple helmet and a grey beard made him feel uneasy.

Billy took a step back to let his dad through the wall fully. He was still spooked and waited a couple a seconds for his heartbeat to go down. His dad was like a ghost. Flying through walls like Caper and scaring the living day light out of him every time. In recent years he had started debating with himself if his dad actually did it to amuse himself.

“Dad?”

Vision stepped down at the carpet. “I came to tell you that if there is anything bothering you can always speak to me.”

Billy had to stop himself from letting his face morph into something else than the awkward smile he was holding up. Realization hit him. “Were you listening in on us?”

“I can hear everything,” Vision replied at once. “I happened to overhear your talk and I apologize if you felt like I crossed some sort of line.”

“Dad, you cannot just listen in on stuff like that,” Billy blushed and replied feeling rather like a whiny kid. That was a non-apology too. “I was going to go hang out with Dorrek.”

“This is important William,” Vision started. His face was no more than honest and apologetic. “What you are experiencing is of no concern to your mother.”

Billy felt his mouth open but no words came out. That had hurt. It was of no concern to his mother? What did that even mean?

“I apologize. That must have come out wrong,” Vision added quickly. “What I am trying to say is that these _memories_ you have been seeing are merely illusions. You have inherited some of your mother’s magic. Meaning that your _accident_ was caused by a power surge of magic which you will not be able to master for many years.”

To Billy it sounded like every part his _accident_ was of interest to his mother. _Why doesn’t he want me to speak to mom?_ He thought as he watched his dad choose his words with care. “What kind of magic?” Billy asked.

Vision stopped and for a second Billy felt like the paintings covering the halls of the mansion held their breaths for what was coming. As if they were all very informed on the subject of the conversation and that Vision had no right to be saying these things. Soon the pictures would tell him to shut up before he blabbered something important.

“Reality warping.”

“It is nothing to worry about,” Vision reassured (himself). He continued by answering Billy’s unasked question. “These images you have been seeing have not been real but made up by you.”

Teddy was not real? It made sense in some way, what Vision was saying. His mom having awesome powers which he had inherited had messed with his spell. It made sense, but the timing was weird. Now that he was going to confess, his dad already knew and was swooping in not wanting him to tell his mom, it was weird.

“You have been meditating these last few weeks.”

Billy stopped himself from saying that he had forgotten about meditating. It had helped him relax and get control over his magic. _Of course that’s the answer._

“Continuing that should help,” Vision said. He knew. He knew about him skipping out on the meditating. Of course he did. He knew everything. He saw everything. He didn’t want Billy to tell his mom about this.  

Meditation was the answer. The reality warping on the other hand made him anxious. Vision’s news were both extremely cool and scary. The memories he had seen had seemed so real, but they were not real. Teddy was a construct of his own imagination. He had not introduced himself in that overheated basement. Warm, welcoming, hands had not been placed upon his shoulders and that voice had not reassured him by asking if he was okay. He was not okay.

A pang of confusion fluttered in his chest, like rubble; rubble created a hard, flat stone; a stone which he could not grasp with his fingers and send skipping over a lake. It was stuck there. Heat swam up his neck, like it had when he had told Tommy about what he had seen.

Inside him was power which he had yet to grasp. In the future he would be able to control it. Like his mom. However, now – now it created flashes of memories which were not real. Feelings he had felt, _Teddy_ , had never happened. Somehow that hurt.

He did not want these powers.

“William,” Vision interrupted. “Are you okay?”

Billy shifted his attention back to his dad. “I’m fine,” he lied. He was not fine. In fact, he had his head full of things he did not want to think about. His plans had been flushed down the drain. The water flushing his plans down was anxiety.

“I will be going back to the meetings,” Vision explained in that robotic distant voice, now without that honest touch of what he felt was his _dad-dad_. “Remember what I said,” he finished off and then let himself be lead back from where he came.

The paintings weren’t breathing. Billy felt cold where he stood. In that moment he wished Vision could have waited until he had made up with Dorrek. He had messed up with Dorrek because he could not control his powers. That was the truth. Still, he had to apologize to him. To apologize he had to tell Dorrek everything.

 

 


	15. Universe 2: America, Kate, Teddy and William - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry about the coffee,” America said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a time-skip!
> 
> If you do see some mistakes I have made, please tell me. If the timeline is confusing, I'll explain. 
> 
> (Kind of wanted to name the chapter: Me, Earl and the Coffee-spilling girl.)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and comments and support.
> 
> This story is kind of me getting better at writing english. Also, I think I need to reread what I have written.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sorry about the coffee,” America said.

Kate looked up from her cup of freshly brewed coffee. “That’s the furthest thing from my mind right now,” she said and let a tiny smile slip, “but its fine.”

They sat in the same Starbucks they had bumped into each other at the first time America had entered this universe; the _Dead-universe_. It was very much the same as it had been back at that time, just a little more lively. It was because of Kate. She was sure of it.

Back before her little journey _there and back again_ she had experienced the world as cold and so lonely; dead, more or less. However, as she had observed her friends, she had noted that the world became colored when they communicated with the residents of this world.

Now that she where mere inches form Kate, she experienced the world similarly to how this Kate usually did. The cold and colorless world now held what was in the normal universe. The universe she was unable to enter.

She looked over to the barista who had been looking zombie-like the last time. He was now mopping the floor with a concentrated glare on the floor. As if it wouldn’t let him clean it.

“This is really fucked up,” Kate spoke as she drank some of her coffee. Her paper-cup was beautifully decorated by the barista. He had spelled ‘Claire’ out in a messy handwriting and (possibly) her order in the same art-form. “But this is also really cool.”

 _And also terrifying,_ America thought. She had told Kate almost everything. She had of course taken into consideration that the world #2 Kate would not immediately believe her story about portals and her powers in general. So she had showed her.

America looked over at Kate who had started messing with her phone.

The memories of Kate #3 disappearing in the blink of an eye had been in the back of her mind the entire time she had given the presentation. It had taken some minutes for the first concept to settle before she could continue her story.

She left out how this was what she had called the _Dead-universe._ She did however say that she had come from another universe. Then she had said what theory she had formulated from what had bugged her in the beginning and through her small experimented in the universe with the purple sky. That there was a universe connected to theirs. “I can only travel between these two universes,” she had explained.

“So you’re saying that this other universe is stopping you from leaving here?” Kate had questioned with wide eyes. “You’re telling me that these two are connected.”

“You catch on quickly Princess,” America had replied with a smirk. “I can’t leave this universe. I can only travel to the other universe from here. I believe that someone doesn’t want people to find that other universe.”

“What I don’t get, is why universe #2 would want to stop you from leaving this universe when it wants to be kept secret.”

“Me neither,” America had replied. She had unwillingly blushed at the admission but she knew that she was onto something. Something in the right direction and that this thing was big.

First then she had mentioned meeting the other Kate, their arrest and what she had told her in that small cell before her disappearance. At last she told her about the portal back to Kate’s universe. How she had simply popped; blinked out of existence. “People don’t bleed. They disappear when they get injured.”

“But this other _me_ wasn’t hurt when she disappeared but she had my memories of that time with the bike?” Kate had questioned her voice low. She had sounded intrigued and somehow terrified at the same time. Like how America had felt since her first day coming to this universe, which willingly let her in but not let her leave. She was locked inside a box.

“I could go to the other universe with no problem but she could not leave…” America had said with emotion clear in her voice.

“Maybe because there is already a _me_ in this universe?” Kate had answered off handedly but it was that comment which had led America and her to this very Starbucks. A plan was on her mind and now they were waiting for some other key players who had also lit up this universe.

* * *

 

“Do you want to catch a movie tomorrow?" Teddy asked as they walked, shoulders touching, down an overcrowded street.

People were coming and going nonstop. It seemed like every last one of them was in a hurry to be somewhere.

“Yeah, sure,” Billy answered and tried his best to not lose his friend. What had started with them walking side by side and quickly changed. Now Teddy had to occasionally turn and make sure that they were together. It was like walking in a stream. “Which movie?” Billy asked.

“They’re still showing that new Spiderman movie,” Teddy offered with an exited smile which in turn made Billy smile. Then Teddy’s eyebrows arched and he had a slight startled and confused expression. Billy was taken by the stream. Teddy grabbed after Billy who reached out for him. Like in a cliché romantic movie, Teddy grabbed his hand and dragged him towards him.

“This is better,” Teddy said as they reunited, holding hands.

“Yeah,” Billy said.

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands until they had reached the Starbucks they were meeting Kate and the ‘she made me spill my coffee’-girl in.


	16. Universe 2: America, Kate, Teddy and William – part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> CHAPTER 4:
> 
> hawkingbird: btw, we need to talk when you have time. Tomorrow. Something weird happened.
> 
> actualwizard666: Weird as in...
> 
> hawkingbird: Remember when we went out to that Starbucks. This girl made me spill some of my drink.
> 
> hawkingbird: I ran into her while I was with Cassie.
> 
> hawkingbird: She knows us.
> 
>  
> 
> CHAPTER 15:
> 
> “So you’re saying that this other universe is stopping you from leaving here?” Kate had questioned with wide eyes. “You’re telling me that these two are connected.”
> 
> “You catch on quickly Princess,” America had replied with a smirk. “I can’t leave this universe. I can only travel to the other universe from here. I believe that someone doesn’t want people to find that other universe.”
> 
>  
> 
> NOW: 
> 
> “This is inconceivable?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know. I suck at uploading. It has been weeks. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Yeah... the story is probably confusing since I have been very bad at uploading and the chapters are a mess. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support :)
> 
> I really appreciate you beckle84! You're amazing. 
> 
> Enjoy Universe 2: America, Kate, Teddy and William – part 2 aka. November

 

“You said she knows us,” Billy said remembering the message he had gotten some days before. He glanced over at the girl who Kate had introduced as ‘America Chavez’. America met his gaze and he quickly diverted his eyes back to Kate.

 “She,” Kate begun with the palms of her hands together, “implied it.” The uncertainty in her voice made him suspicious.

“ _She_ knows Kate and _she_ knows you two from somewhere else,” America explained as if it was not a big deal at all.

“I don’t remember having met you,” Teddy replied.

“That’s because we haven’t met,” America said and then sighed when she was met with confused looks. “- in this universe.” It would have been comedic if she hadn’t been completely serious. Billy and Teddy side-eyed each other. Neither knew what to make of this. Also he got the strong feeling that Teddy’s eyes were telling him that his friend(s) were weird. He agreed.  

“This is…” Billy started, “This is _inconceivable_?” His choice of words didn’t quite fit. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Let her just tell you what she told me,” Kate suggested. “It will sound like bullshit, but it is true.” She met Americas’ gaze. “Believe me.”

* * *

 

She was worried. She watched Billy and Teddy react to what America was saying. They were both following the story but neither had the expression of someone who believed what they were hearing. Why would they? However, they had to believe. America Chavez had to get home. Also, the whole universe hiding behind another universe was terrifying yet exciting.

“If this is true,” Teddy started uncertainly. His face was pale and Kate knew that to some extent he believed. “What can we do to help?”

“First, I bring Kate to that universe, “America explained, “and then we arrange a meeting with the other you… s?”

“So these universes are connected and you can’t get home unless you fix something in this other universe,” Teddy said thoughtfully. “Or that this universe is hiding that one. Is that universe real, and only you or we can fix this?”

“I can travel to it, that makes it real enough,” America said and shrugged. “Also, you’re the only people I trust.” 

Kate looked over at Billy who had been quiet the whole time. His face was pale and his eyes staring at one specific spot at the tabletop. Then his eyes moved back to America. “No real plan?” he asked.

* * *

 

As a kid, Teddy wanted to be a wizard. He would often argue with the other kids that one did not simply become a wizard by learning spells like _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo._ No. You were born magic.  What he realized later in life, middle school, was that he did not want to become a wizard. Rather, he wished to just be part of something different. Something more accepting of everyone. At this point in his life, something different seemed terrifying.

His heart was beating in his throat as he followed Billy, Kate and _Dorothy_ into an alley behind the Starbucks. It all had seemed less real while they had been discussing this. It had been like talking about a book or an episode of _Doctor Who_.

Now it was going to be real. Now it was real.

They chose a spot far away from America Chavez. Kate on the other hand didn’t take that many steps back.

And then Teddy and Billy’s hands found each other. Purple light flickered and started circling around one another. America pressed her hand against the surface.

Teddy felt dizzy. He felt sick. He let go of Billy’s hand and silently sat down against the brick wall that belonged to the shop. The ground was freezing. He put his head in his hands.

“Are you okay?” he could hear Kate ask concerned.

“Give me a second,” he managed to reply. Thoughts were swimming through his head. Portals were real. Other universes were real. Magic was real. Was this real? Was he real? Did this even matter?  A hand grabbed his shoulder lightly. He took it in his own and watched Billy sit down beside him.

“Are we just going to wait here for you guys to come back?” Billy asked confused.

“We won’t be long,” America said, took Kate’s hand and punched through the surface of the portal. Then they were gone. A light breeze hit the teens left behind.

Teddy looked away as Billy turned his head. He settled his eyes on a particular spot in the sky. “I really want this to be real,” he said.

He heard shuffling as Billy tried to sit up properly. “Is it okay to say that I am scared?” Billy asked in a whisper. His warm breath hit the side of his neck, and Teddy turned to face his friend. The friend he had met only about a week ago. The friend he had ditched Greg for. The friend who was still holding his hand.  

“You don’t want this to be real?” Teddy asked.

“I don’t know, Teddy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy - The Wizard of Oz  
> Inconceivable - The Princess Bride (I don't think I'm using that word right.)  
> Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo - Cinderella


End file.
